RoseWood
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Destiny Morrow had her life in hand, a job, a purpose in life, but then she had to bump into an old friend from her past. Tig/OC, mind you it's in AU, let me know what you think, not sure how long, but got the idea and had to write it. Mature rating for violence and sex, and well it's Tig.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1…..Gone but not Forgotten

Destiny Morrow, known as Hyde to her friends in Vegas, stretched out on her bed trying to will her body to move. She hated mornings and this morning was worse than most. She groaned when her cell vibrated on the nightstand, she knew who it was before she even looked. Smiling down at the screen she hit talk, "Yes Mistress?" Mistress Black, ran the club that Destiny had been working at the last ten years, the RoseWood. The woman on the other end of the phone chuckled, "I bet your still in bed."

Destiny sighed smiling, "I'm moving really I am. I just hate getting up this fucking early."

You see Mistress ran Las Vegas' top male review club and a few other side businesses. Women from all over the United States came to watch buff looking men shake their dick for money at the RoseWood. Mistress had ten men in her employment and seventeen women. She ran the club like a well oiled machined. When Destiny left Charming twelve years ago, she bumped around from place to place and stumbled across Mistress by total mistake. But the small heavy set Puerto Rican woman had been Destiny's saving grace, she gave her a job, she gave her a gun, and a reason to live.

Now laying on her bed Destiny smiled thinking of how much she really owed this woman. "Mistress I'm picking up Charlie and Mack in ten minutes at the club. I swear I'll get this new guy in the club well before show time."

Destiny could almost hear Mistress roll her eyes, "Kid you're damn lucky I love you like I do."

Destiny smiled sitting up, "I know. I love you too."

Once she hung up the phone and showered, she threw on a pair of tight black hip hugging jeans and a black halter top. She hated bringing in new talent, but it was a necessary evil. The only way to stay on top in Vegas was to go bigger than the next guy and this new guy was suppose to be the shit. She stood in the mirror and pulled her black wavy hair into a messy ponytail, she was a perfect fusion of her parents.

She sighed gripping the sink; she tried not to think about her parents, Clay and Gemma Morrow. They had chased her away from Charming. Seemed like everyone that she had every loved there had more secrets than Destiny could deal with. She shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed her leather jacket with the RoseWood emblem, slipped her Glock19 into her waistband and headed out the door.

Destiny picked up Charlie and Mack at the club. Both men smiled at her as they slid into the black SUV. Destiny adjusted her sunglasses trying not to notice the smirks both men had on their faces. But she finally gave in, "Ok fuck nuts what the hell is so fucking funny?"

Charlie sat up front with her, he was the club muscle, at six five the large ebony man could beat just about anyone's ass, "Well you're going to pleased like a pig in shit."

Destiny heard Mack chuckle behind her, she adjusted the mirror to look at the small Asian kid who did the books for the club, "What am I going to be pleased about Charlie?"

Mack sat up so his head popped in between them, "We have to go to Indian Hills to pick up this guy."

Destiny cursed under her breath, _FUCK_, "Why didn't she tell me that on the god damn phone this morning?" She glared over at Charlie who just shrugged his shoulders trying to look innocently out the window.

Mack put a hand on her shoulder giving it a soft squeeze, "It's ok Hyde, we don't have to anywhere near the SONS clubhouse, we just have to pick him up at the greyhound station there."

Destiny hated being anywhere near the Sons of Anarchy, it was like playing with fire, sooner or later someone would see her and tell her family she was still alive. Destiny liked being dead to them, it made life easier. She loved Vegas because it was Mayan territory, which meant no one there knew who she was, as far as the world was concerned Destiny Morrow was dead and gone, standing in her place was Hyde Weston, the female muscle of the RoseWood. She sighed and pulled the SUV onto the highway heading toward Indian Hills.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Tig ran a tired hand over his face, he fucking loved coming to Jury's place in Indian Hills. Hell it was just pure pussy on parade. But after a night of fucking everything that moved and drinking his fair share of the bar, he was longing for his bed. He stood outside smoking a cigarette waiting for Chibs and Opie to emerge from the clubhouse, the sooner they got on the road the sooner they were home.

Jax and Clay had sent them to deliver a case of guns and ammo to their Indian Hills brothers. The tension with the Mayans in the area was coming to a boiling point and it was just a matter of time before blood was shed on both sides.

Chibs and Opie approached looking much more rested than Tig. Chibs slapped Tig on the shoulder, "Brother I see yeh look a wee worn out this fine morning."

Opie chuckled getting on his bike, "Well if he didn't fuck everything on two legs, he might get some sleep."

Tig flicked his cigarette and tried to look injured by the big man's words, "Can I help it if I have a big dick and healthy need for sex?"

Chibs and Opie both laughed, Tig's appetite for the opposite sex was legendary in the MC world, no woman was safe when Tig was on the loose.

Chibs kicked his bike to life, "Need to stop and pick up some shit from the pharmacy in town."

Tig smiled at him, "Crabs again? I told you to take care of that shit." Opie and Tig roared with laughter as Chibs pulled away flipping them both the bird.

Fifteen minutes later Tig was waiting on his bike in front of the pharmacy when he noticed a dark SUV pull up in front of the greyhound station across the street. He watched a mountain of a man get out and head inside followed by a small Asian kid, but it was the woman that peaked his interest. Tig loved watching women walk and this one had an ass to die for, but it was when she bend down to pull her pant leg out of her boot that he saw the ink above her waist band. He stood, his heart beating wildly in his chest, it was Destiny.

Tig felt a hand on his shoulder; he glanced behind him to see Opie, "What the hell has you spooked?"

Tig stood, "I just saw Destiny go into the greyhound station flanked by two guys."

Opie couldn't believe it. Destiny Morrow the princess of SAMCRO had torn out of Charming in the dead of night twelve years ago. The club had searched for her, but never found her, Gemma and Clay had taken to never saying her name, everyone thought she was dead. Opie shook his head, "It's not her Tig."

Tig nodded, "Won't hurt to at least go see, right?"

Opie felt for his brother, Destiny had been in the middle of a shit storm between Tig and Clay. At eighteen the SAMCRO princess was found in bed with Tig, who at the time was a married man. Everyone figured the reason she left was because of that, but Opie and his father Piney knew why she left. They had helped her relocate to Vegas, hoping that she would have a better life out from under the weight of SAMCRO. Opie sighed, praying as he and Tig walked across the street that it wasn't Destiny, for her sake.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Destiny sat on the bench next to Mack drinking a bottle of water. The bus was fucking late; oh this day couldn't get any better. Mack rattled off random shit he wanted to do in the office at the club to help get them more automated. Destiny just shook her head, her eyes were glued on the buses that were coming and going. The only thing she was thinking about was getting back to the club and the fuck out of Indian Hills.

Tig inched his way thru the greyhound terminal, he saw the girl sitting with her back to him and Opie. He ducked behind a magazine display in the little gift shop when he saw her stand. Opie was at his side, "Man we need to move, Clay is gonna shit if we don't get back by dark."

Tig motioned for him to shut it, "Well if we bring back his fucking kid I think he'll overlook our being late."

Destiny saw the large sun tanned boy come into the terminal. She slapped at Mack, "Finally, go get Charlie." Mack nodded heading to the bathroom to retrieve the big man. Destiny walked up to the man extending her hand, "Hey there Hyde Weston, RoseWood security, you must be Mitch?"

Mitch smiled at her taking her hand, "Mistress didn't say there were such pretty girls working for her." Destiny heard Charlie laugh from behind her, "Man don't even try, this one here is so fucking picky. Name's Charlie, club muscle." Mitch shook hands with Charlie and then Mack. Destiny smiled as they made their way past the gift shop and out to the SUV.

Tig froze as she walked pass them toward the SUV outside, he felt his throat closing up. Opie sighed, he knew there was no way he could protect Destiny from SAMCRO or SAMCRO from Destiny. Opie cleared his throat, "Should we call Clay?"

Tig shook his head, "No, we follow her. Call Clay and tell him we got hung up and we'll be late." Opie sighed reaching for his prepay, he knew as soon as he could get a minute alone he planned on calling his father and having him give Destiny a heads up.

Tig and Opie got Chibs and the three bikes followed behind the black SUV that was making its way toward Vegas. Tig smiled, the little girl got away once, but she won't again.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Destiny was doing her hair in the back of the club when Kat, one of the bartenders came back and leaned on the counter next to her smiling, "You got a guy outside asking to see you." Destiny looked at her friend, "What the fuck are you talking about? You know I don't deal with men." Kat laughed, "Not unless they're going down on you." Destiny slapped at her friends arm, "You're a sick sick bitch." Kat just smiled jumping down and walking toward the door, "What do you want me to tell him?" Destiny sighed, "Probably some guy Mistress saw out walking and thought he could make a good addition to our little family. Tell him I'm coming and get him a drink." Kat gave her a salute, "Aye aye Hyde, I'm on it."

Destiny pulled her black gloves on and slipped the Glock into her waistband and headed toward the bar. When she came out she playfully slapped at one of the guys, nicknamed big John. Big John grinned and pulled her into his arms, "You gonna make an honest man of me Hyde?" Destiny giggled, "Only if you've gone straight in the last twenty four hours."

Tig sat at the bar, he had taken off his kutte and left it with Chibs and Opie who were waiting around the corner for him. He sipped the whiskey that the little red head had brought him. He turned and saw Destiny flirting with a large half naked man and felt jealousy rip thru his guts. All these years he thought she was dead she was here in Vegas fucking pretty boys. He gripped the bar and turned around watching her in the mirrors above the bar. Little Miss Destiny Morrow had a lot to explain.

Destiny walked toward the bar, when Tig turned around fear ripped thru her, he smiled at her, "Hey doll." She swallowed hard making herself stay calm she moved toward him, keeping a few bar stools between them, her voice was low, "How did you find me?"

Tig chuckled looking at his glass; he downed the whiskey and turned to her. He could tell she was freaking inside, _Good_, he thought to himself. Bitch tore out everyone's fucking heart and didn't even look back. He moved closer to her, Destiny pulled the Glock from her waistband and clicked off the safety. Tig smiled at her staring at the gun and then her, "Well that's new. Part of your big girl foreplay, baby I got a gun in my pants that will work just fine."

Destiny tried to keep herself calm, keeping the gun low so not to draw attention to them, "What do you want Alex?" Tig reached over and pushed a few stray hairs from her face, "Just you baby doll. Just you."

Destiny heard Mistress from behind her, "Everything alright here, Hyde?" Destiny forced herself to nod, "Yeah, Tig's an old friend from Charming. He's just leaving. Right Tig?"

Tig held his hands up in surrender, "Sure doll. Anything you want, but just remember that now WE know where YOU are. A lot of people are going to want to see you. People that love you and thought you were dead."

Destiny nodded, "Well you can tell them I'm fine." Tig reached in and kissed her cheek softly, his breath hot on her ear, "Next time you pull a gun on me I'm going to give you spanking. You can't get away from me doll, you're mine." Tig pulled away and nodded to Mistress and headed out the door, stopping to look at her one more time, "Thanks for the drink."

When he was gone Destiny lowered the gun. Mistress wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed; the woman kissed her hair, "Was that HIM?" Destiny nodded, "I need to go. The rest of them will be here soon."

Mistress spun her around making her look into her eyes, "Hyde, you listen here. Those people don't have to be part of you or your life. You have a life here with us. We can protect you, hell you can protect yourself."

Destiny nodded putting her head on the woman's shoulder, "You don't know them." Destiny knew very well that she had just brought her father's wrath down on her family at the RoseWood.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Clay Morrow sat at the grand redwood table in the SAMCRO clubhouse and he shook his head in disbelief as Tig told him that they had found his daughter. Clay looked around the room that was filled with his brothers, his charter, "You're sure it was Destiny? I can't tell Gem and then not have it be her."

Tig nodded, "Yeah it was her."

Clay ran his hand over his face and leaned back staring at his Sgt. at Arms, "How'd she look?"

Tig stared at the table for a minute, his mind recalling how hard his once sweetie little baby doll looked, "She looked great Clay. She's working at a club in Vegas."

Clay raised an eyebrow, his words cutting thru the tension in the room, "What kind of club?"

Tig took a deep breath, "A male strip club."

Bobby Elvis chuckled from across the table, "That's our girl; leave it to Destiny to be in the last fucking place we would look."

That even got a chuckle from Clay, "Alright. We ride out tomorrow. Chibs and Juice can hold things down here. I'm sure Gem will want to come. Call Jury and have the Indian Hills charter ready for us. No one says a word to Gem till I tell her." The men at the table nodded as they stood and went back to work in the garage.

Clay took a deep breath as he walked across the lot toward the office where his wife was working. When he entered her head was down, she looked up and smiled at him, "Hey baby, how's it going?"

Clay turned and shut the door, Gemma right away threw her glasses across her desk, "If you're going to tell me shitty news can it wait. I'm up to my fucking eyeballs in shit here with the prospects screwing up the repo paperwork."

Clay smiled moving a chair next to his wife; he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He rested his forehead to hers, "We found her baby."

Gemma almost didn't hear him, she stared into his eyes, "Is she…is she…is she alive?" Clay saw the tears that were threatening his wives' eyes. He smiled at her, "Yeah baby she's just fine. We leave out tomorrow to see her, Tig found her in Vegas by accident."

Gemma hugged him, she had been waiting twelve years for them to find their daughter and she had all but given up hope. "Where is she baby? Is she safe?"

Clay laughed, pulling away from her, "Yeah she's in the last place we could look for her, a male strip club."

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

The next night Destiny was working the floor while women went nuts as Mitch hit the stage. She scanned the crowd watching as he grinded them into frenzy. Destiny loved the feel of the club, she knew everyone that worked there and even most the regulars. She laughed as Mitch pulled a bachelorette onto the stage for a private lap dance. She never saw her mother enter the club.

Charlie was working the door when Gemma came in with Jury's old lady, Gemma saw her daughter almost immediately. Destiny was standing at the edge of the stage scanning the club, Gemma smiled to herself her daughter had grown into a beautiful woman. The kid on the stage finished his number and she watched as Destiny took a mic and headed toward the stage. The women in the audience screaming for more.

Destiny smiled as the house spot light fell on her, "Good evening ladies! I'm Hyde Weston and I'll be your MC for the night. How's it going so far ladies?" The crowd went wild, "Well good remember to tip your waitress and please remember to tip the dick that gets thrown in your face. Now ladies grab a hold of your ovaries, here's BIG JOHN."

Gemma got up as Destiny came off the stage; she followed her as she made her way back toward the offices. Destiny closed the door smiling at Mistress, "There I have an alibi for tonight. A hundred drunk women just saw me out there."

Mistress smiled handing her a small piece of paper with an address on it, "You'll love this one. It's a kiddie porn freak; his wife wants it taken care of discreetly."

Destiny smiled, "No problem. I'll take Kat and Becky; we'll be back before the grand finale."

Mistress stood up and came around to Destiny placing her hands on her shoulders, "You don't have to do this one after yesterday. I can send Rene with them instead."

Destiny shook her head, "No, I got this one. Got some pent up anger I need to work thru. When we are done, little Mr. Kiddie Porn won't look at another underage pussy." Mistress smiled, "Get the fuck out of here."

Destiny opened the office door and slipped further down the hallway, she opened her office door and motioned to Kat and Becky who were geared up. As they were walking to the back door she heard her mother's voice.

"Well look what we have here, did you miss me sweetie?" Destiny froze; she waved Kat and Becky outside, "I'll be a minute. Get the SUV going." She turned to look at her mother, "Hello mom."

Gemma grabbed her daughter's arm, "Who the hell do you think you are taking off and not letting us know if you were dead or alive?"

Destiny stared into her mother's eyes, she hated this woman that stood in front of her and she'd be damned if she would use her Queen Bitch bullshit on her, "I don't have anyone to answer to."

Gemma's response was a slap across the face. Destiny felt blood flood her mouth; she turned back to her mother and smiled at her. Gemma felt fear; this person that stood in front of her was not the daughter she raised. Destiny took a step closer to her, her voice menacing, "Listen Bitch, NO ONE hits me, NO ONE. If you do it again, I'll fuckin' kill you. I'm sure that Tigger would be happy to take care of your mommy issues, since you've already fucked him. Now pack up your gang of assholes and head back to Charming, before you get hurt. Forget you ever had a daughter." Before Gemma could speak, Destiny headed out the back door and climbed into the SUV.

Gemma stood in the hall, her hands wrapping around her stomach, Destiny knew about her one night with Tig. How could that be? Tig won't have told her. Jesus if Clay found out he'd kill them both. Gemma shook as she made her way back out to the bar.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Tig was waiting for Gemma outside the club with Jax. Gemma looked close to tears as she walked toward them, "It can't be her."

Jax grabbed a hold of his mother, pulling her into his chest, "Why mom?"

Gemma stared at Jax, "My sweet Destiny would never talk to me the way that girl did."

Jax smoothed her hair hugging her tight, "Ma it's alright. She's got a lot too pissed at the club for and us. Where is she? I'll talk to her?"

Gemma looked down the street at the SUV that was now moving away from them. She pointed, "She got into that SUV with a few other girls."

Jax nodded at Tig and they both got on their bikes, Jax glanced at his mom, "Go back to the clubhouse we'll follow her. I'll talk to her ma; everything is going to be fine. I promise."

They followed the SUV to a residential area, the SUV stopped and the three women got out and made their way down the street. Tig and Jax dismounted following them. They hid in some bushes as the three women slipped into a downstairs window. Jax looked at Tig, "What the fuck?" Tig shrugged his shoulders as they moved closer to the house. They could hear screaming inside followed by three gunshots. Tig pulled his piece and was getting ready to head inside the window when Jax heard Destiny's voice, "Pull the car around, we need to clean this shit up. No mess was the client's request."

Jax and Tig looked at each other, what the fuck was going on?

A few minutes later one of the women returned with the SUV pulling it into the garage. The garage door going down, inside they loaded the body of the man with a desire for little girls into the back. Jax and Tig doubled back to their bikes waiting for the SUV to roll pass them, which it did. Jax saw his sister driving the vehicle with a cigarette hanging from her lips. They followed them to a small warehouse near the club, minutes later they drive back to the SUV. Jax Teller couldn't believe that his baby sister had killed someone.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Destiny returned to the club right when she said they would. She stopped to let Mistress know that the sick bastard had been taken care of and she made her way to the stage to announce the finale. Once she was done she sat behind the bar drinking rum and flirting with some of the boys from the act. Once the show was over they started clean up.

Destiny was putting chairs on tables when she heard Charlie call out to her, "Hyde! Guy here to see you says he's your brother." She turned to see Jax; she let out a breath and gave him a weak smile. "Let him in Charlie."

Charlie let Jax pass but held his hand up to Tig, "Sorry big man, who are you?" Tig looked at the mountain in front of him and felt the urge to grab his gun and jam it down the asshole's throat, "I'm her old man."

Charlie glanced at Destiny who just looked defeated, "He's fine Charlie let him in." Charlie nodded watching the two bikers make their way into the club.

Destiny walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and three shot glasses. She motioned to them to sit. Once they were all sitting at one of the small round tables, Jax grabbed her hand, "I'm glad to see you sis." Destiny squeezed his hand and quickly withdrew it, "Good to see you too. Heard you had a little boy." Jax smiled at her, "Yeah Abel, fucking brilliant kid, you should meet him sometime." Destiny smiled looking down at her hands, "Yeah that would be nice. So what is all this about? It's been twelve years, why are you just now finding me?"

Jax took a deep breath leaning back in his chair, "We looked for you. Hell Clay had two private investigators looking for you. Why did you run?"

Destiny looked up at Tig, feeling all the hate and anger boiling up in her, "It doesn't matter now. What does the club want?"

Tig leaned in toward her, gritting his teeth, "You mean your family? Don't you think your parents want to see you? What the fuck is wrong with you? And what the hell tonight you killed someone."

Destiny laughed leaning back in her chair, she pulled the Glock from her waist band and set it on the table, "I'm just a disturbed bitch Tig. Thought you liked your girls that way."

Jax stared at the gun, "What the hell are you doing Destiny?"

Destiny stood up, pulling the gun back in her waist band, "Let's get something straight, Jax you're probably the only one from Charming that I give two shits about. But all those other fuckers are hiding shit, bad shit, for the so called good of the club. I don't care if they live or die. Secondly, my name is Hyde; Destiny Morrow died a long fucking time ago. Now you go report that to the CLUB. I've got shit to do tonight. Charlie see these two out."

Tig and Jax stood up and watched her as she made her way into the office and disappear. Once they got outside Tig looked at Jax, "What the hell are we going to tell Clay?" Jax kicked the bike to life, "I have no fucking clue, but there is no way we're leaving her here like this."

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Clay sat and listened to Tig and Jax as they explained the events of the night. Gemma sat on the arm of the chair next to him, the rest of SAMCRO sitting around them, trying to make sense of things. When they were done Clay leaned back, "You sure she killed someone tonight?"

Jax shook his head, "Yeah, we watched them unload it at this warehouse." Clay stood pulling his gloves from his pocket, "Everybody outside in five we're going to have a look at this warehouse. Jury has some intel about this club RoseWood for us; just want it to be me, Jax, and Tig. Meet the rest of you outside."

Clay, Tig, and Jax followed Jury into church and sat down. Jury felt exhausted, he knew the mother charter's president wasn't going to like what he found out, he took a deep breath, "This club RoseWood has a number of side businesses and some of them are not legit. One of their side services is making people disappear. Now I made a call to a friend that works out of Vegas, he said it's solely women that do the killing. He doesn't know how many or who they work for, but Vegas is under Mayan control and the old bitch that owns the RoseWood is a wetback. I had my guy run the name Hyde Weston; found you her address, hell I even know the gym she works out at. Looks like her life is that club, no arrests, not even a parking ticket." Jury slid the information toward Clay; Clay nodded his head looking at Tig and Jax, "Let's go get our girl."


	2. The Road Ahead

Chapter 2….The Road Ahead

Destiny poured herself out the SUV at four in the morning. She had drank herself half shit faced after Jax and Tig had left. She hated feeling this way, she was usually in control of her world, but now things seemed insane. She unlocked the door and headed in, tossing her keys on the table in the hallway. She was rounding the corner to the kitchen when a hand went over her mouth and she was drug backward. "Hello Doll."

Destiny's eyes went wide with fear, she stepped back elbowing Tig in the gut. Tig just laughed as he ran his tongue down her neck, "You hit like a girl." He walked her into the living room where Clay sat smoking a cigar in her favorite chair, holy fuck.

Clay Morrow looked up at his daughter; he took a long drag on his cigar, "Hey baby girl."

Destiny was only afraid of one person, and it was her father. "Your mother wants to see you; she said you weren't very nice to her earlier. Tell Daddy, are you high, someone making you do things you don't want to?"

Destiny shook her head, her voice sounding far away, "No, I don't do what I don't want to."

Clay stood up his tall frame looming over the girl; he walked over and put his hand on her cheek, "You're so much prettier than I remember." He wrapped his large arms around her and hugged her hard. Destiny just stood there not sure what to do. She scanned the room and counted eight members in the room, she knew damn well there would be more outside.

Clay pulled away, "Now, let's get caught up shall we?" Destiny nodded, "I can put some coffee on but I need to go to the restroom."

Bobby jumped up, "I'll put coffee on. Damn good to see you little girl." Destiny forced a smile as he made his way into the kitchen.

Clay stared at his daughter, "Come right back and Tig goes with you." Destiny didn't have to look to see the smile on Tig's face. Clay snapped his finger at him, "Keep your hands to yourself Tig." Tig nodded, "Sure Clay hands to myself. Got ya."

Destiny walked into her bedroom, Tig was walking so close behind her she could feel his erection against her back, she turned around, "Fucking knock that shit off." He grinned innocently at her, "What doll? I was just walking."

She hated the power he had over her; from the first moment he had kissed her, her body had belonged to him as well as her heart. She turned putting her hand on his chest when they got to the bathroom door, "I'm good here. I'll be a minute." She went to close the door and he stopped it with his hand, "No can do sweetheart. Clay will have my nuts if you skip out."

She huffed walking over toward the toilet. She looked up and watched as Tig wiggled his eyebrows at her, she couldn't believe him, "TIG, turn the fuck around at least." Tig laughed turning around to lean in the doorway, crossing his arms in front of him.

He was glad he could still unnerve her; he was worried that her life had made her change, but he still saw HIS girl in there, she was just well hidden. He kept his voice down, "I missed you."

While Tig had his back turned she quickly got into the cabinet underneath the sink and pulled out her spare keys and her spare gun. She picked up one of her dumbbells that she kept in the bathroom, "Sorry Tig." She clocked him on the head; he cussed falling to the floor. "You BITCH." He grabbed blindly catching her foot. Destiny fell forward and kicked him with everything she had. She ran to the window giving him a smile as she pulled herself outside and slid onto the roof.

She could hear the others behind her; she took a deep breath and jumped for it. She landed and felt her ankle give,_ SHIT_, she stood up and pulled herself into the SUV. She saw SONS everywhere behind her; she gunned the vehicle into reverse and heard the men screaming at her as she pulled away.

Once she put some distance between her and them she got into the glove compartment and grabbed her prepay dialing Mistress. She pulled off on the side of the road, trying to catch her breath, she found herself hoping that she hadn't hurt Tig. Once she got a hold of the woman she told her to go to Johnny and Mack's place for the night. Destiny just hoped that no one was following her as she maneuvered the dark streets on the outskirts of Vegas.

Mistress sighed when she got off the phone with the girl. Destiny was like a daughter to her and she hated the heat her family was putting on her. She picked up her phone and called Alvarez, the president of the Oakland Mayans, and her brother. If she couldn't pressure Clay Morrow to leave Destiny alone then she knew Hector could.

When Destiny pulled in front of Johnny and Mack's house the small Asian came running out. "Jesus Christ Hyde what the hell happened?" She laughed as Mack helped her walk into the house, "My dad showed up with half the fucking SONS on the West Coast." Johnny met them at the door, "Oh my God."

Mack waved him away, "Get some ice don't just stand there." Destiny pulled up her pant leg, her ankle was bruised and swelling more by the minute, "It's fine, just a sprain. Damn it, I don't even have fucking shoes." Mack put her foot up on the coffee table placing a pillow underneath it, "I'll call the doc to come look at it." Destiny shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. I'm sorry to drag you two into this."

Johnny appeared with the ice pack, "Don't worry about it. Mistress said they won't look for you here. We'll get you settled in. You need to get some rest." Destiny nodded, she grabbed her two friends and hugged them both, "Thanks guys, I love you."

Tig had taken off after her, god damn bitch wanted to play rough, well he was all for putting her cute little ass over his knee and slapping the shit out of her. The thought alone made him hard as he rode thru the city. They had split up hoping to find her; he stopped when he rounded the corner and saw her SUV parked on the side of the road. He could tell she was talking on her phone. He pulled out his prepay and called Clay, "Found her, want me to bring her back?" He heard Clay sigh, "No. Just stay with her, keep her safe." Tig nodded, "Well do. Check in when she gets where she's going." He flipped the phone down just as her SUV pulled away.

Tig parked down the street and watched as the Asian kid from the bus station came running from the small house. He was helping Destiny up the stairs he couldn't help but smirk, glad that she hurt herself, considering his head felt like he had gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson. He moved closer to the small house and made his way around the side watching her talk with the two men. He felt that ping of jealousy working up in his chest again, but he was put at ease when they left her alone on the couch.

Tig watched her as she settled down in the couch; he wondered what happened to break his girl like this. She flipped the light off and turned so that her back was facing him. He eased around to the patio and slowly tried the door, finding it unlocked he eased himself inside the room. He felt his throat tighten up when he heard her, she was quietly crying into her pillow. He walked over and put his hand on her back, she turned over her eyes wide and scared. She scrambled backwards on the couch, he clamped his hand over her mouth, "Sshhh, calm the fuck down. You know I won't hurt you. Now if I move my hand will you at least hear me out?"

He felt her relax and she slowly nodded her head, he quickly kissed her forehead settling himself on the coffee table. He released her mouth and grabbed her hands, putting them on his knees, "Just want to talk doll."

Destiny stared at him, "What do you want from me?"

Tig sighed giving her a tired smile, "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you ask me to come for you?"

Destiny shrugged, "I was destroying you life Alex. I was ripping apart your marriage. Then all that shit with my dad and my mom." Her voice trailing off, she looked down at her feet, trying to will the tears to stop, she was a hard ass, tears were not allowed.

Tig stared at her for what seemed like forever, "What shit with Gemma? I know about the shit with Butcher, I took care of that. The shit with your dad, but what does Gemma have to do with this?"

Destiny gave a disgusted snort and tried to move her hands from his, but he tightened his grip. Tig gritted his teeth, "Answer me!"

Destiny stared into his cobalt blue eyes, her words were like missile attacks aimed at his heart. "That morning that Gemma found us in my bed. I heard you two in the kitchen. She said it was wrong sleeping with me when you had slept with her."

Tig felt the air leave his lungs, one night right after he patched in he had been at Gemma's house and things got out of hand and they had fucked. That was all it was and it was a secret that only he and Gemma knew, he couldn't believe that Destiny had heard them talking. He let go of her hands and ran his own hands across his face, "Baby doll, that was years before. I went to Tacoma for years staying the fuck away from her."

Destiny glared at him, "You loved her?"

Tig stood up; defensively he stared down at her, "Fuck no! It was a god damn mistake."

Destiny shook her head, "Just like me, right?"

Tig kneeled down in front of her, "No, you and me that wasn't a mistake. My marriage was shit before I slept with you. Destiny, I love you, always have."

Destiny pushed herself off the couch moving away from him, "You don't love me. You just felt a rush helping me with the problems I was having. It was nothing more than a piece of ass for you."

Tig crossed the room to her and turned her to him, before she could think his lips were on hers. She groaned as he slipped his hand behind her neck pulling her hair. His tongue slipping into her mouth, he growled as she flicked her tongue back responding to him. The kiss was deepening when the light flicked on, Destiny pushed him away turning to see Johnny holding a baseball bat, Mack was cowering behind him.

Tig sighed putting his hands on his hips. Johnny took a step forward, "Who the fuck are you? Hyde you alright?"

Destiny looked at her two friends, "Yeah, he was just leaving."

Tig walked toward the patio door, he turned to Johnny and Mack, "Lock this house up tight. If she's staying here I'll be out front. If someone gets in and hurts a hair on her fucking head I'll come back here and silt both your throats."

Once Tig had left, Mack ran to lock the patio door; he raced around the house checking all the doors. Johnny came to Destiny's side as she crumbled onto the floor.

The next morning Destiny woke to the sound of her prepay going off. When she answered she heard Kat's sweet voice on the other end, "Hey girl, everything alright?" Destiny sighed, "Yeah, just some family trouble." Kat laughed, "Well Mack said when he and Johnny made it into the living room last night you were crawling down that guy's neck with your tongue." Destiny chuckled putting a finger to her lips, almost searching for a lingering sign of the kiss. "What's up? I know you didn't call just to fuck with me about my love life."

Kat giggled, "Glad to hear you finally fucking have one. Mistress needs us to do that job today." Destiny groaned sitting up, "I'll be there in five. Hey would you try to find me some shoes and fresh clothes." Kat giggled, "Must have been one hell of a kiss." Destiny rolled her eyes, "Jesus. You know never mind I want to go pick up a few things for the job. I'll be there in thirty have the others meet me at the warehouse."

When Destiny came out of the house she saw Opie standing vigil over the house. She smiled at him, Opie and Pinney had been the only two SONS she could count on. When shit went down she went to the old man telling him everything, he in turned convinced Opie to get her out of Charming. She walked down the walk toward him. He stood up from where he was leaning on the bike and opened his arms to her. She fell into his arms, "Hey Op." The big bear of a man kissed the top of her head, "Hey there little one."

She pulled away and looked up and down the street, "Tigger get tired of keeping watch?" Opie chuckled pointing at her, "You got him, Clay, and Jax all tied up in knots. They all wanted to be rested to follow you today." Destiny smiled up at him, "Anyway you might say you fell asleep and let me make a clean get away?" Opie sighed looking at her, "No, I like my nuts right where they are." Destiny nodded she knew she was on her own for this one. She heard the sound of a bike approaching and she walked toward the SUV, "Going shopping." Opie laughed looking at her bare feet, "You don't have any damn shoes!" Destiny laughed looking up to see Tig rounding the corner; she looked back at Opie, "That's why I'm going shopping."

Opie got on his bike as Tig pulled up and nodded to him. They followed close behind Destiny as she stopped at a local store. Tig pulled up next to Opie and they both killed their engines, "What'd she say to you?" Opie shrugged staring at the store, he knew that the Sgt. at Arms had a huge thing for her; he had searched harder than anyone trying to find her, "She wanted for me to just let her get away." Tig smiled, "Slippery little bitch."

A few minutes later Destiny emerged from the store with a handful of bags and a small pink book bag. She waved at the two men and drove to the club. Once she got inside she could hear her father's voice booming thru the empty club. "You don't know who you're fucking with lady!"

Destiny came into the bar seeing Mistress and Clay toe to toe, "What the fuck is going on here?" Both of them snapped their heads to look at her, Destiny could tell that Mistress was pissed. The woman pointed to her father, "This son of a bitch thinks I've drugged you or some shit." Destiny laughed, "No. I have a mind of my own."

Clay started toward Destiny his face was scrunched up, he was pissed too. "Listen here little girl…" Before he could get near her she heard the sound of several guns being raised. She turned to see a few members of her group standing at the ready to protect her, Destiny held her hands up, "I'm good ladies, he won't hit, his bark is worse than his bite. Anyway if he was going to hit me he'd have one of those fuckers do it." She said gesturing toward the crowd of SONS who also had drawn their weapons. Jax and Tig came in just in time to see the Spanish standoff. Tig couldn't believe his eyes, "What the hell did we miss?"

After a few minutes both sides relaxed. Destiny stood with her arms crossed and her head down. She felt her father put a hand on her arm. She looked up to see his pale blue eyes, "Baby girl. Your mom and I just want to spend some time with you. Make things right." Destiny nodded, she knew if she went to Charming for a few weeks, maybe this would blow over and she could come home and get back to her life. She put her hand on her father's chest right above his heart, just like she had always done as a little girl, she saw the hard biker soften, "IF I come home for a few weeks, will you guys back off?" Clay nodded, his voice velvety soft, "That's all I'm asking." She nodded, "Alright, I need to talk to Mistress and I'm working today so I can't have you all following me."

She turned heading back toward the offices, but Clay caught her wrist, "I'll back off, but let Jax and Tig go with you." Destiny twisted her head and looked at Mistress, the woman sighed and nodded her approval, "Ok, daddy. You win." Clay sighed pulling his daughter into his arms; he kissed her head, "Ok, baby girl. When you're done here, Jax and Tig will ride with you back to Charming." She nodded her head, she felt like she just sold her soul to the devil.

Back in her office she changed her clothes; she was just lacing up her boots when Mistress slipped inside. She looked up and smiled, "Sorry about all this." Mistress walked over and hugged her, "It's alright. I called my brother to keep an eye on you while you're in California." Destiny sighed, "Thanks, I know where Hector is so if it all gets too much I'll go to him." Mistress grabbed her hands making her look at her, "Promise me you'll come back." Destiny nodded, "Yes, what we do is too important." Mistress nodded, leaning in to kiss her cheek, "Be safe today and call me when it's done." Destiny nodded and headed out the door to gather her group.

Tig and Jax stood outside the back door of RoseWood watching as the women loaded up three SUVs. Tig watched as Destiny put the small pink book bag in the middle vehicle. The other women were snarling at them, Jax laughed, "Boy now I know what a croweater feels like." Tig chuckled as Destiny walked up to them, "You two are riding with me and Kat. Keep your mouths shut and hang in the background."

Tig followed her toward the vehicle, "Care to tell us what we're doing today killer?" Destiny nodded to the other women to load up, she looked at him, "Get in the fucking car, I'll tell you on the way."

Once they were on the highway heading toward Red Canyon, Kat turned around staring at the two men. "I guess in your line of work you have to keep your mouths shut about a lot right?" Jax nodded his head, "Yeah, why?" Destiny sighed keeping her eyes on the road, "We are picking up a woman and her daughter. The father has been sexually molesting the girl. The job is to get them over the border into Oregon where another set of ladies will take them up to Canada."

Tig leaned back in the seat, "So we're getting them away from the father?"

Destiny nodded, taking a deep breath, "We work with a network of women that hide these women and their children. Sometimes like the other night we have to be more creative with the solution." Tig noticed the small smile that creped across her face, _damn_, she enjoys the kill.

Kat looked at both of the men, "So when we get to Red Canyon don't open your fucking mouths. Most of these women are scared of men."

Jax scooted up so his face was close to his sister, "Can't these women just go to the police?"

Destiny laughed, "Yeah, well not if their husband has more money or connections. We work off the grid and so far in ten years we haven't lost one yet. This time will be the same."

Jax sat back in his seat and looked at Tig; they both knew this was going to be one fucking long day.

When they got to Red Canyon Destiny led the small convoy to a scenic overview. Jax and Tig saw another car already there, Destiny put the SUV into park and pulled her Glock from the glove compartment, she looked in the rear view mirror, "Stay here."

Jax and Tig watched as Destiny and Kat made their way over to the car and spoke with a small dark haired woman. She took them to their car and a thin blonde and her little girl got out of the back seat. Jax watched as Destiny knelt down talking to the little girl. The little girl finally smiled at his sister, then all of them started back toward the SUVs. Destiny opened the back door standing there with the little girl, Jax and Tig froze.

Destiny laughed, "See don't they really look like men?" The little girl giggled, "They do, are you sure they're girls?" Destiny looked at Jax and then Tig, "Yup, believe me kid, these two are all woman." Jax shot her a look as Kat laughed from behind her. Destiny shut the door and walked the woman and her little girl to the middle SUV.

When she and Kat returned, they were still laughing as they pulled onto the highway. Tig was pissed, "You know doll, if you want to check me, I'd be happy to show you just how much of a woman I am." That just made everyone laugh that much harder. Tig glanced over and even saw a small smirk on Jax's face, he slapped at him and the two started wrestling around in the back seat. Destiny smiled rolling her eyes, some things never changed.

Eight hours later and several bathroom breaks later, they reached a small field in Oregon. Destiny turned and woke up both men how had been sound asleep for hours. "Hey, I need you two to watch the perimeter." They got out of the vehicle and took post scanning for any sign of life. Finally an old truck made its way down the road toward them, Tig watched as Destiny's face hardened. The car came to a stop near them and a tall black woman stepped out of the car, "Hyde?" Destiny nodded and moved toward the woman, "Claire?" The two women shook hands. Tig watched as the other women got the woman and little girl from the SUV; the woman stopped and hugged Destiny. She smiled at them both placing a small envelop in the woman's hands.

Destiny waited till they were gone, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her prepay dialing Mistress. "Everything go alright?" Destiny nodded, "Yeah, kid and mom are fine. We're heading to a hotel for the night, anything I need to know?" Destiny heard a pause on the other end, "Yeah, make sure he wears a condom." Destiny felt her face grow hot, she closed the phone.

Kat stared at her, "What's next boss?" Destiny just chuckled to herself, "Come on ladies, hotel tonight." They all piled into the vehicles and made their way to a small roadside motel.

Tig stretched like a cat, he fucking hated riding in a cage and eight hours was eight too many. He looked over at Jax guessing he felt the same. Destiny emerged from the motel office handing out keys. She handed one to Jax, "Figured you boys would share. Bar across the street, we'll probably all hit that in a bit, motel manager said they have good food. Other than that we leave at six. Have a good night."

Destiny and Kat made their way over to the bar, their stomachs were screaming for food. They were both pleased to find out that the bar had a full menu. They were just starting to eat when Jax and Tig came in; they headed straight to their booth smiling like fools, "Mind if we sit down?" Kat looked up at them disgusted, "If we said no would it matter?" Jax smirked as he sat down, "Of course it would darlin'." Destiny rolled her eyes, "There's no way that line still works?" Jax just smiled at her eating a few fries off her plate.

Tig slid in next to her putting his arm around her and grabbed a fry, Destiny slapped at their hands, "Damn it buy your own." The two men laughed as the waitress made her way over, after ordering they eat and laughed about the past. Kat seemed to be pretty happy sitting next to Destiny's brother, the two were even muttering to each other.

Destiny looked at her cell and saw it was almost midnight; she took advantage of Tig being in the bathroom, "Well kids I have to drive tomorrow, so I'm hitting it. Good night."

Destiny had just stretched out on her bed in nothing but her panties and tee, when the door came open. She stayed lying on her belly; she was surprised that Kat was back already. She muttered, "Hope you didn't give him head, you don't know where my brother has been." She jumped up when Tig answered her, "I don't think I've ever thought about giving the prince head."

Destiny sat up pulling the covers around her staring at Tig. He closed the door and stared at her, taking off his kutte and laying it on a nearby table, "Don't be shy, I've seen all of you." Destiny saw the look on his face, his eyes were filled with lust as he started to unbutton his shirt, "Alex, I don't know what you think is going to happen here, but it isn't." Tig laughed pulling off his shirt and flopping on the bed next to hers, "Oh doll, Kat gave me the key because she was planning on screwing your brother. I'll stay over here don't worry."

Destiny sighed as Tig turned the light off, "That's just nasty. They're both sick bitches." Tig laughed in the other bed, "I think Kat mentioned that you never get laid and maybe I should…" Destiny cut off his words, "Good night Tigger." Tig laughed, "Good night doll."

Destiny laid there staring at the wall trying to get comfortable. She heard Tig rolling around in the other bed, the man always was a rough sleeper. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep; she kind of liked having him in the room with her.

The next morning Destiny woke to her cell phone alarm going off. She opened her eyes and felt something heavy lying almost on top of her, she looked down and saw Tig lying with his head resting on her breasts, one of his hands had crept up her shirt and was cupped around the other. She should've known that he would crawl into bed with her. She took a deep breath of him, he smelled like leather, cigarettes, and his cologne. She felt a stirring in her belly and fought the urge to run her hand thru his black curly hair. She pushed herself from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

Tig opened one eye and watched her go, he smiled at the small name tattooed on her left ass cheek, _Alex_, she hadn't covered it up. When she came back out of the bathroom he was gone. She sighed; the man was sure as hell complicating her life.

By the time she checked out everyone had made their way to their vehicles. Destiny gave Kat and Jax both a glare as they got into the SUV. When Destiny pulled herself into her seat, a single rose was laying on the dash, she turned around and looked at Tig, he smiled, "Nice to wake up with you again."

She turned her attention to the road, trying to forget the feelings that were jumbling up her head, the next two weeks in Charming were going to suck. Destiny knew there was no way she would be able to keep herself from Alexander Trager's bed.

**Let me know if I should keep going. Thanks, Kaye **


	3. Mz Hyde

Chapter 3…Mz. Hyde

After the drive back to Vegas, Destiny felt the buildup of her week. She dropped Kat off at her place and turned to Jax and Tig, "To the clubhouse in Indian Hills?" Jax laughed as he pulled himself into the front seat with his sister, "Nope, Jury had a prospect bring our bikes and shit to your place." She sighed, "Ok, home it is."

When they got there she walked thru her place with the two idiots following her like love sick puppies. She sighed, gesturing to the kitchen, "Food and beer in the fridge, I'm taking a shower." She almost had the door closed when she heard Tig, "Need help washing your back, or your front." She heard a loud slap and smiled pushing the door closed and locking it.

She was towel drying her hair when her phone went off, it was Kat. "Hey girl, didn't I just drop you off?" She heard Kat giggle, "Yes, are you coming tonight?"

Destiny laughed, "Yes, if you can get someone to come pick me up. I have to ditch the mother fucker squad camped out in my living room."

Kat sighed, "I'll send Rick, he has the bike."

Destiny cracked her bedroom door and saw the two of them lying on her furniture beers in hand, she shut the door, "Tell him to park in the back I'm gonna have to jump out the back." She hung up the phone and pulled her leather pants from her closet and went to do her makeup. She was at least going to have one hell of a last night in Vegas.

True to her word, Kat sent the beautiful Rick to pick her up. She took her time and made her way across the roof and down onto the ground, making sure to baby her ankle that she sprained. Rick smiled at her as she pulled herself on the back of his Ducati. He smiled at her, "Kat said you're baby sitters weren't going to let you out." Destiny did her best pouty face, "They're bastards." Rick laughed as he raced the throttle on the bike; they were just getting ready to take off when Tig poked his head out of her bedroom window, "God damn it!" Destiny laughed and slapped at Rick's back, "Go, Go, GO!"

In record time they were at the club. Sunday nights the club was shut down to the public. Mistress used these nights to have a party for her employees and several close friends. As Destiny made her way thru the club she was kissed and hugged, greeted by the people that made her life whole now.

She walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of Captain Morgan and headed toward Mistress. She sat down and Mistress eyed her, "Well you look a few hundred pounds lighter." Destiny took a gulp from the bottle and smiled at her, "Rick and Kat helped me escape, but I'm sure they'll find me soon enough." Mistress laughed, "Well Hyde, get your ass out there and dance before your old man comes storming in here." Destiny laughed as she stood up, Mitch was in the middle of the dance floor eyeing her, she moved seductively toward him.

When Tig saw her take off on the bike he was instantly pissed. He ran into the living room, kicking Jax who had already fallen asleep, "Hey asshole, she just ditched us." Jax sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes, "God Damn it. I need sleep."

They were on their bikes, they checked Johnny and Mack's first but the house was dark. The next stop was the warehouse, no one was there. A few minutes later they pulled in front of RoseWood, the place was jumping. Jax sighed getting off his bike, "I thought they were closed Sundays." Tig didn't say a word, he was pissed and the sight that greeted him didn't help his mood any. In the middle of sea of people was HIS girl rubbing up against some fucking kid.

Jax followed his gaze and grabbed his shoulder as Tig started straight for her, "Easy big guy, looks like this is her element. You wanted to find out more about her life here, just blend into the background and watch her."

Tig watched as Destiny snapped her head back leaning against the boy. Jax pulled him toward the bar and asked Kat to get them both a drink. Jax eyed Kat, "Hey why do you guys call her Hyde?" Kat laughed, staring at the two out of place bikers, "Do you really want to know?" Tig snapped his head toward her, "He wouldn't have asked if he didn't want to know you stupid gash." Kat narrowed her eyes at Tig, "We call her Hyde, because she's like Jekyll and Hyde. She can be the sweetest person in the world, but once she goes out she's a different person."

Jax took a sip from his glass and looked at Tig who was now listening intently, "What do you mean when she goes out?" Kat smirked at Jax, "She's Mistress' go to girl. If shit needs done, well Hyde does it. She lives hard, works hard, so she parties hard." Kat pointed to Destiny that was now on the stage with three of the dancer grinding against her, her free hand wrapped around the rum bottle."

Tig was up before Jax could stop him, he was going to be damned if she was going to rub all over someone else. He stopped when he heard the music cut and Mistress moved onto the stage, Destiny sat down on the stairs of the stage her hand draped on the leg of one of the guys, her body leaning onto Mitch, they were all watching Mistress. The small woman smiled out at the crowd, "Good evening all you dirty little fuckers!" The crowd exploded in laughter, "I want to personally thank all of you for what you do. If it wasn't for all your hard work, we won't be able to do what we do. Now meet me in the back for your envelopes, I know that's why you're all here, besides the free sex and drink. Enjoy yourself, I love you all."

Tig watched as the two dancer stood up and headed toward the back offices with a mass of people. He noticed that all the ladies hung back, Tig watched as Destiny went over and sat down at a table the bottle of rum. He walked over and sat down across from her, "What the fuck are you doing?" She giggled kicking her shoe off under the table and working it up his leg, she laughed as a smile spread across Tig's face. Destiny took another drink, "I'm trying to have some fucking fun, maybe you might help me out." Tig couldn't answer her foot had worked its way into his crotch and he was staring at her slack jawed, he watched her as she ran her hand slowly up and down the neck of the bottle. He was ready to reach across the table and strip her naked when Kat came over, "Hey Hyde let's go, Mistress wants us."

Destiny waved her friend on, she stood up and leaned down, Tig eyeing her cleavage, she whispered in his ear, "I would love to take that beautiful cock in my mouth tonight." She traced her tongue along his ear, nibbling before she walked across the bar and disappeared into the offices.

Tig was frozen to the spot, his mind was clouded, there was no way his sweet little innocent Destiny just…well she just…and his cock is….he growled sitting his head on the table. He felt a hand clap his back and Jax sat down across from him smiling, "What the hell did my sister do to you?"

Tig sat up running his hands over his face and into his hair, "She's a fucking temptress. She isn't the same girl that left; she's got experience under her fucking belt."

Jax smiled loving the Sgt at Arms pain; he sucked on his beer and looked at Tig, "I wonder how freaking dicks in this place my sister has tried out in twelve years."

Tig groaned setting his head back on the table; the thought hadn't crossed his mind that Destiny probably had ever dick in the room inside her at one point or another. Jax stood up, "Come on I'll get you a drink." Tig stood, "Make it several." Jax laughed walking him over to the bar, as they sat down they saw two police officers come in, they watched as they headed to the back offices. Tig took a drink of his beer, "Wonder what the fuck that's about."

In Mistress' office her core group of girls sat collecting their envelopes. Most of their money came from women's activist groups that support their "work". Destiny was sitting in a chair in the corner when the two officers came in.

The older of the two nodded to Mistress, "We need to talk with you, in private."

Mistress stood shooing everyone from the room but Destiny and Kat. Once the others were gone, she sat down and looked at the officers, "What can we do for you boys tonight?"

The older man stepped forward, "We hear you can take care of things, that we can't. I'm friends with Matt Davidson, he said if I told you his name you would know I was on the up and up."

Mistress nodded, "I know Matt, I do work for him a lot. But officer it depends on what you want done."

The man wiped his face, "My daughter was raped three months ago. We know who did it, but someone screwed up the order of evidence and they threw the case out today. I have no money, I'm a good man, but today when he was leaving court the son of a bitch smiled at her and blew her a kiss. It's just a matter of time before he does this again. I want to keep my baby safe, she's afraid to go to sleep at night."

The younger officer put his hand on his friend's back. Mistress leaned back in her chair, "Well we don't really do that kind of thing, but I know a few people. Why don't you leave me his address and I'll pass it on to some friends of mine."

The officer smiled at her and handed the address over, "Thank you ladies." The younger officer nodded at them, just as the door was closing the older man looked at them, "God bless you." Mistress nodded to them as they left.

Within minutes the room went into a buzz of activity, Kat had her laptop out and was getting into the court house records on the rape trial. Destiny was pulling girls in from the club floor talking to them about the situation. Within an hour, they had confirmed everything that the cop had said. Mistress looked at Destiny, "Do you want to do this tonight?" Destiny sighed, she was all set to get her groove on, and damn if Tig wasn't making her crotch wet tonight. "I'll gear up; I just have to shake my asshole babysitters."

By the time she left the office Kat had volunteered with three other girls to go out and take care of the piece of shit rapist. Destiny walked over to the bar where Jax and Tig sat drinking, "I need to talk to you both right now." Tig and Jax followed her back to her office, once the door was closed Destiny went to her closet and started pulling out her change of clothes, "I need to make a run tonight and I need you two to stay put."

Jax shook his head, "No way, you need to tell us what's going on. Why were there two cops here tonight?" Destiny slammed her Glock onto the table, "Damn it, did I ever ask you fucknuts what you were doing on your runs. Just fucking stay put, drink, get some pussy. Let me have tonight I'll be ready to leave by the morning just like planned."

Tig watched her face, he knew that look. He tugged on Jax's arm, "She'll be alright, let's go out to the bar." Jax started to protest and Tig pulled him out nodding at Destiny, "I'll see you tomorrow Doll." She gave him a quick smile as she started getting her gear together.

By the time they made it to the club floor Jax was pulling away from Tig, but Tig gripped him hard and whispered in his ear, "Settle the fuck down. We have a few more drinks then walk over to the warehouse. Something tells me we'll really get to see your sister in action there." Jax nodded his head and found a seat at the bar.

Two hours later they were sitting at the warehouse waiting, when they saw the headlights of the SUVs. They scrambled hiding in an old storage room; Tig cracked the door and watched as they drug the man into the center of the warehouse.

Destiny was pissed the night had not gone as she had planned. She should be wrapped around Tig fucking his brains out, but instead they had spent the last two hours chasing this sick son of a bitch around his house. She sighed as the girls tied him up to a post in the center of the room. Destiny took a long drag off her cigarette as Kat came walking toward her, "What the fuck do we do with him?"

Destiny sighed, they were suppose to kill him on location, but the man's screaming had brought the police. Which at that point they had him gagged and in the back of the SUV. Kat and Destiny had played their part well, telling the cops that they were guests of the man and he had gotten pissed at them and stormed out. The officers seemed to buy the story, but it didn't hurt that Kat and Destiny both flirted the fuck out of the situation.

Destiny took off her RoseWood jacket and set it on a nearby chair and tied her hair up. "Slow or fast Kat?" Kat stared at her, "What do you feel like Hyde? It all you." Destiny cracked her neck from one side to the other, "Fast, I have to be up early and I'm not even fucking packed." Kat nodded motioning the other women to back off. Destiny approached the man with a sinister smile; she pulled the knife from her hip, "So big man you like to hurt young girls?" The man whimpered shaking his head, Destiny leaned in near his ear, "Ssshh, don't worry sweetheart, it will be fast."

She shoved the knife into his stomach twisting it as she did. Every time she killed she saw Butcher's face grinning back at her, the man had taken everything from her and the club had let him. She pulled the knife out and stabbed again, she didn't stop till she felt Kat's hand on her shoulder, "Hyde, he's gone." Destiny sighed wiping the blood on her pant leg, she motioned to the other women, "Cut him down and burn the body in the furnace."

She walked back over to the small table where her jacket was hanging on the chair. She sat down her hands shaking as she took another drag on her smoke. Kat knelt down in front of her, "You alright?" Destiny shook her head, "I just keep hoping I'll find HIM someday and stop him." Kat stood up hugging her friend, Destiny sobbed in her friend's arms, "You will. Someday we will find him and let you have your revenge." Destiny stood up, wiping the tears mixed with blood from her face, "I got to go. I told those two I'd be ready by morning. Do you guys need help here?" Kat shook her head, "We got this. Just go get ready for your trip." Destiny nodded and headed for the door.

Once Kat knew she was gone she headed toward the closet and yanked the door open. Tig and Jax stood there stunned, "Did you like the show?"

Kat started to turn when Jax grabbed her arm, spinning her around, "Who hurt her?"

Kat laughed sitting down at the table, "The big guy knows, he told her he killed him, but that's not what happened right killer?"

Tig felt sick, everything he ever said to Destiny had been a lie to protect the club and his own ass. Jax looked at him, "Who is she talking about?"

Tig paced back and forth running his hands thru his hair, "Butcher."

Jax's eyes were wide, "Butcher? He's a brother in Tacoma."

Tig nodded, "Yeah. Your sister went to Gemma when she was ten and told her that Butcher was touching her. Gemma brushed it off saying that a lot of the guys were affectionate. By the time Destiny was twelve he raped her at the July fourth picnic, but he told her he'd kill her if she told anyone. She spent the next four years avoiding him at all costs. She felt it was her fault. I didn't find out till I found him raping her in the garage one day. I nearly beat him to death. I went to Clay and Clay blamed your sister saying she was dressing slutty. I think he didn't want to admit a guy he got patched thru was a fucking psycho. Part of the problem was Butcher's dad was attorney general and he couldn't just come up missing, it would blow back on the club. He and JT transferred him to Tacoma with strict orders never to leave the state of Washington or he'd be killed. I got close to your sister after that, it wasn't her fault."

Jax felt sick, they had covered it up. He lunged at Tig, grabbing his throat, "So you fucked her after all the shit she went thru, you sick bastard."

Kat pulled Jax off him, Tig shook his head, "It wasn't like that. I drove her to her counseling every week. I started enjoying our time together. The first time I kissed her she was already eighteen. I would never have hurt her. She's the only woman I've ever fucking loved."

Jax stood there for a few minutes, he finally cooled down and offered his hand to Tig and helped him up. The two of them drove back to Destiny's apartment. When they let themselves in they heard the shower running, her bags were packed and sitting in the living room. Jax sighed as he eased down on the couch; his voice was low, "Thank you for helping her." Tig nodded flopping down into the recliner, "I'd do anything for her."

In the bathroom Destiny was sitting on the floor of the shower, sobbing into her knees. She always hoped that one day she won't make it home from a job; she knew she was a monster and heading back to Charming just meant everyone else would know.

Tig heard her moving around in her room, he glanced over at Jax who was sound asleep on the couch. So he moved over to her door and cracked it open, he saw her sitting in the chair by the window. He slipped into the room, "Hey Doll, everything ok?"

She took a drag of her cigarette, "Not really. Rough night."

Tig nodded, "Why don't you get some sleep? I can stay with you till you fall asleep."

Destiny stared at him for a few minutes, searching his face; she stood up and put her smoke out in the ashtray. Tig watched her crawl onto the bed, he kicked off his boots and laid down next to her, she tensed at first, but when Tig pulled her into his arms wrapping them protectively around her she let out a contented sigh. He laid there listening to her breathing grow even. Once he knew she was asleep he closed his eyes.

The next morning Tig woke when Jax kicked the bed, "Come on, we got the SUV packed." Tig wiped his face and made a bee line for the bathroom. When he came out Destiny was talking on the phone, he smiled she had on a pair of blue jeans and a red tee shirt that said RoseWood on it, she looked better he thought to himself. They loaded up the last of her things and headed out. Tig found himself watching her from time to time as he rode next to her, he watched the way she chewed her bottom lip, just like she always did when she was nervous.

Twelve hours after leaving Vegas they pulled into Teller-Morrow. Destiny sighed as she killed the engine, the guys were already pouring out of the clubhouse. She was staring at the steering wheel when Tig knocked on the window, she smiled at him and opened the door, he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of head, he whispered to her, "It'll be fine, just hang close to me." She nodded pushing away from him, "Thanks Alex."

They walked toward Clay who had his arms out stretched, he grabbed up his daughter giving her a bear hug, "I can't believe you're here." She smiled up at him, "Me either." Clay draped a protective arm around her and walked her into the clubhouse.

Destiny was shocked to see that the clubhouse filled with people and decorated; above the bar was a large banner that said, _Welcome Home Destiny_. Before she could think Gemma threw her arms around her daughter and whispered in her ear, "I'm so glad you're home baby." Destiny tried to control her urge to vomit as the woman pulled away from her looking at her, "Thanks mom."

Over the next hour she was hugged and kissed by everyone that could get a hold of her. Her two favorite moments of the night were meeting and holding her nephew Abel. She stared at the little boy that looked so much like her brother, she sat talking to him, kissing his little face and telling Jax how beautiful he was. The other great moment was when Pinney came walking into the clubhouse.

Pinney saw his girl sitting at the bar surrounded by his charter, "Well look what the cat drug in." Destiny turned and smiled her first real smile of the night, she got off the bar stool and walked toward him, "Hey old man, how's it hanging?" Pinney smiled and reached down picking her up hugging her hard, "Glad to see you again sweetie."

By the end of the night Destiny was exhausted, she walked over to Clay who was talking with Opie and Bobby, "Can the guys give me a hand with my stuff?"

Gemma came running over, "I thought you would stay at the house."

Destiny sighed, doing her best to be nice, "Mom, I'm thirty years old, I've lived on my own. I think staying here would be best. I can go out at three in the morning if I want to grab a burger."

Gemma started to protest when Jax came to her defense, "Jesus Ma, she came you can't ask for the world. Just be glad the girls here."

Clay stood up and smiled at his daughter, "You sure sweet one?"

Destiny shook her head, "I'll be fine. I'm sure some of these bastards will be here too. Now which dorm can I use?"

Jax smiled at her, "You can take mine, I never use it. Ma can grab you some fresh sheets, need changed since the last time me and Tara stayed here."

Destiny made a sick face and followed Gemma to the back to find clean sheets. Clay got the guys moving bringing in Destiny's stuff. He was grabbing a bag when Tig came up to grab something to carry in. Clay stopped and looked at him, "Do whatever you need to, to keep her here." Tig nodded his head, " I love her Clay." Clay shook his head and clapped him on the shoulder, "If I'd let you two be together twelve years ago, she'd be staying in a nice house raising my grandkids right now." Tig watched him walk away, he felt bad for Clay, he really was taking her leaving on himself.

Destiny worked for over an hour de-Jaxing her room. Her brother was nothing if not a dirty bastard. She had just eased herself into bed when there was a knock on the door, "Come in."

Tig opened the door and smiled at her, "Hey Doll, need anything before I go to bed?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm fine."

Tig was going to leave, but he couldn't leave her laying there with her pouty lips and Christ how he wanted to know what she was wearing underneath that sheet. He came in and shut the door moving to sit on the edge of her bed, his hand rubbing up and down her leg. "Did you have a good night?"

Destiny nodded, her hand resting on his, "It wasn't too bad I guess."

Tig nodded, Destiny sat up letting the sheet fall. Tig tried to look away she was wearing a cut tee shirt that barely covered her tits; he stared at the ink on her stomach and the belly button ring, "When did you get those?"

Destiny smiled looking down at the phoenix tat on her stomach, "Oh I got the tat my third year with Mistress and the belly button ring was a drunk night about four years ago. You should see my….never mind."

Tig's mind was a blur; he smirked at her edging closer to her on the bed, his hand going to her cheek. He knew he needed to turn around and leave, his cock was screaming the same damn thing to him. "Do you have other tats or piercings I don't know about?" He arched his eyebrow at her and Destiny laughed, "That sir would take more whiskey."

Tig jumped up and walked to the door, "Be right back." He came back in two minutes holding a bottle of whiskey and his smokes. He handed the bottle to Destiny and sat down next to her as she took a gulp. She handed it back and watched as he took a drink, "Show me yours first. I know damn well you've gotten more work done since last time I saw you."

Tig smiled standing up and removing his shirt. Destiny felt herself grow wet just watching him take off his shirt, the man was fucking beautiful, he was ageless. He grinned over his shoulder at her, "I finally got the back piece done." She got up on her knees moving over to get a better look of the large SOA reaper on his back. She slowly traced her finger down the tat and felt him shiver at her touch. Tig took another drink and handed her back the bottle, "Your turn."

Destiny smiled at him turning around showing him her ass, the tattoo of his name staring at him against the white lacey thong. Tig moved closer to her tracing his name, that he had watched Happy put on her years before, his voice was low and dreamy as he touched her flesh, "I figured you would've gotten it covered up." She sat down glancing at the budge now painfully oblivious in his pants; she took a sip of whiskey and handed it back to him, "Your turn."

Tig loved this game, he would sooner or later get her clothes off, and Tiggie loved his games. He pointed to his arm, it had two snakes twisted together, "It's for Dawn and Fawn, Hap did it." Destiny moved over letting her fingers linger on the tat, "I like it. Have they seen it?" Tig laughed, "Ya they got it for me for my birthday last year. Your turn."

Destiny smiled at him she leaned back on the bed and pulled up her shirt exposing her left breast, there on the side was a small rose, "Got this one for RoseWood we all have them." Tig nodded moving onto the bed letting his finger touch the tender flesh, he watched as Destiny leaned her head back and let a breathy moan escape her lips. Tig leaned in and kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth, he could feel himself lowering down on top of her, his hand now kneading guiltily at her breast. He pulled away and stared at her, she smiled, almost unable to talk, "Your turn."

Tig pulled away, "I don't have anything else."

Destiny laughed and pulled her shirt down, "Ok, well I do, that's unfortunate."

Tig's eyes went wide, "Hold on now, what about a dog bite?"

Destiny laughed, "A dog bite?"

Tig turned unbuckling his pants, he pushed them down kicking them off, he tugged down the black boxers showing her the bite mark scar on his left ass cheek. Destiny stared at it, "Do I want to know?"

Tig looked over his shoulder at her, "It's a long story, it was Juice's fault, he was suppose to drug this dog and he gave the god damn thing crank. Stupid fucking retard."

Destiny chuckled as she moved toward him on her hands and knees; she placed a small kiss on the bite mark and smiled as Tig groaned. He grabbed his cock a little while she licked the outline of the scar. He almost growled at her, "Your turn." He turned his hand still on his cock. The woman was a fucking temptress. She pulled herself back on the bed; she hooked her thumbs on the edges of her white thong and pulled them down a little. Tig smiled at her, his hand now working at his cock, she was fucking hot and she damn well knew it.

Destiny bit down on her lip as she spread her legs a little showing him her clit piercing. Tig swallowed hard as he lowered himself onto the bed, the small jewel sticking out of the small throbbing nub. He watched her face as he brought his lips down gently suckling it in his mouth. He heard Destiny moan and felt her hand go into his black curly hair.

He slowly set the whiskey bottle down and moved his hand to the entrance of her wet lips, his fingers gently grazing her; she bucked her hips to meet his mouth. He stared up at her and she had both breasts exposed and she was pinching her nipples, her head back and her eyes were closed. He lost all control, shoving the fingers deep into her core, moving them back and forth. Destiny wilted under his touch, his mouth never leaving her clit which was growing harder by the minute. She grabbed his hair tugging it when she came, he smiled up at her, she smiled back, "Your turn."

Tig pulled down his boxers, his cock in his hand, Destiny smiled up at him, "What are you showing me that I haven't seen before?" He groaned, "Please Destiny." She shimmed out of her panties throwing them onto the floor and pulled her shirt over her head, "You don't have to beg Alex, just take me hard and fast."

Tig felt like he was in a dream, one minute he was standing next to the bed and the next he was on top of her, he kissed her hard as he thrusted inside her. She wiggled and bucked against his hips. He grabbed her tits as he continued to ram into her, "Fuck Destiny, you're still so fucking tight." She stared up at him, biting on her lip, "Shut up and fuck me Trager." It was all he needed he grabbed her hips pulling her up into him, he was screaming with her as they both came. He thrusted into her a few more times, trying to stay inside her as long as he could.

He finally collapsed on top of her kissing her, "Fuck doll, I love you."

Destiny kissed him back moving down his jaw line, "I know Alex, I know."

He flopped down on the bed next to her pulling her close to him. His eyes were already heavy, Destiny turned nestling under his chin, her voice was low, "I missed you too." Tig just squeezed her tighter and kissed the top of her head.


	4. For the Good of the Many

Chapter 4….For the Good of the Many

Tig moved reaching for her the next morning; he frowned when all he found was a cold bed. He lifted his head opening one eye he glanced into the bathroom and was disappointed to see she wasn't there. He looked under the sheet at his morning wood and cursed her for not being there to handle this shit. He sighed sitting up he pulled on his boxers and then his jeans. He grabbed his shirt and headed into the hallway, he looked up and saw Chibs walking toward the bar, the man chuckled, "Rough night?"

Tig gave the man a sarcastic laugh, "Laugh it up asshole." That just made Chibs laugh harder, Tig walked to his room heading for a shower. Thirty minutes later he entered the bar, he saw Bobby putting baked goods out for breakfast. The club treasurer looked up and nodded, "Morning Tiggie." Tig lit a cigarette, he blew out the smoke, "Seen my girl this morning?"

Bobby chuckled, "She's been up for hours. Saw her jogging when I was on my way in, she's in the ring right now with Happy and Chibs."

Tig gave him a sinister smirk, "She kicking their asses?"

Bobby laughed, "Well Happy is having trouble focusing with her just wearing shorts and a sports bra."

Tig cocked his eyebrow at the big man, he wasn't sure he liked her running around like that. He moved outside seeing his girl, Destiny was wearing black booty shorts and a black sports bra, her body was dripping with sweat. Happy was in the center of the ring, Tig couldn't believe that the Tacoma Killer was smirking as his woman kicked the boxing pads on his hands. Tig walked over and leaned on the ropes watching his brother, watching HIS woman. Tig flicked his cigarette, "Hey Hap, keep your eyes off her tits." Hap looked up for a split second and one of Destiny's kicks landed square in his stomach. Happy fell back against the ropes, Tig laughed his ass off.

Destiny felt horrible she went to Happy right away, "Oh shit, I'm so sorry Hap."

Happy smiled as she ran her hands along his stomach, "Is anything broken? God damn it Tig quit laughing."

Happy looked at Destiny and winked, "I'm fine darling."

Happy pulled her into hug; he looked over her shoulder at Tig, and deepened the hug. Happy smiled as Tig pulled himself up onto the ring, "Alright, alright, that's enough."

Destiny looked up and saw Happy smiling, she slapped at his chest, "You're a bad man."

Happy kissed her forehead, "Can't blame a brother for trying."

Happy released her, Destiny walked over to Tig who was holding her water bottle, he smirked at her, "Missed you in bed this morning."

Destiny took a drink of her water and smiled at him, "I figured I would let you rest up for later."

Tig heard his brothers laughing behind him, he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Want to go back to bed and let me do bad things to you?" Destiny laughed, leaning into his ear, "Loved to see what you can do with my ass." She pulled away from him as Chibs came into the ring. Tig was rock hard again, he chuckled getting down off the ring, he pointed at her, "You are a bad bad little girl." To answer him she simply ran her hands down the back of her shorts and slapped herself, which was met with wolf calls from the others. Tig groaned sitting on the nearby picnic table, she really was going to be the death of him.

Destiny was working her ass off in the ring with Chibs, when Gemma pulled up in her Caddie. She got out of the car and smiled at her daughter in the ring, "Hey baby. How'd you sleep?"

That got a round of chuckles from the SONS sitting around watching her and Chibs. Destiny sighed, forcing herself to smile, "Great mom. How are you today?"

Gemma smiled, she was getting somewhere with her daughter, "I'm great baby girl. I was hoping that you would go do some shopping today. Just you and me, a little mom daughter time."

Destiny jumped of the ring moving near Tig, "Oh mom, I would love to go, but Tig promised me a ride today."

Tig smiled at her, he was still pissed he woke up with morning wood alone, and then her letting Happy get a good look at her tits, well he planned on reminding her that two could play this game. "Oh sweetie, go with your mom. We can take a ride later tonight. Besides I have to go on a short run today with Clay and Jax."

Destiny stared at him; the mother fucker just sold her out to her mother. She glanced back at her mom, "Ok, well let me shower and I'll be ready in twenty."

Destiny headed into the clubhouse, slamming her water bottle down on the bar, Bobby didn't say a word as Tig hurried close behind her smiling. Destiny opened the door to her room and tried to shut the door before he could get in, but he pushed his way in, "Come on baby doll, what's the matter?" She couldn't even speak to him, she huffed at him grabbing her clean clothes she went into the bathroom and slammed the door. Tig laughed flopping onto the bed burying his head into her pillow; he took a deep breath of her perfume, God the woman's smell made him horny.

When Destiny came out of the bathroom she was dressed. Tig was lying across the bed propped up on one elbow waiting for her. She ignored him throwing her towel at him and grabbing her purse. Tig stood up and cut her off before she could leave, "Baby doll, you can't be mad at me."

Destiny moved away from him, "Fuck if I can't. You just sentenced me to a day full of fucking shopping with the queen bitch." She felt tears threatening at the thought of spending all day trying to make small talk with her mother, she knew she couldn't just come out and call her out for all the shit she pulled before Destiny left.

Tig moved toward her cupping her face with his hands, "Hey, hey, no tears baby doll. I didn't know that you really felt that strongly." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; Tig eyed her tits his eyebrows going up and down. She saw what he was looking at and laughed slapping at him, "ALEX!"

He chuckled as he pulled her into his arms kissing her on the forehead, "I'm sorry baby. I promise to make tonight a great night. After dinner at Gemma's we'll go on that ride, just you and me."

Destiny gave him her best pouty face, her hands running up and down the inside of his kutte. "What do I get if I'm a good girl and play along with mom?"

Tig grinned wickedly, pushing her against the door, his hand going to the button on her jeans. Tig tugged them down a little and shoved his hand inside her peach lacey panties. Tig stared into her face, biting down on his tongue as his fingers worked her into a frenzy. His other hand grabbing at her wavy black hair, "Come for me baby doll, come for me."

Destiny was panting against the door, Tig's strong callous fingers were plunging deep into her and with every flick of his thumb against her clit she let out a little moan. His grip on her hair was painful, but she didn't care as she felt the building pressure deep in her belly, she came down and slumped against him, kissing his jaw. He whispered in her ear, his voice husky, "Is my baby doll better now?" She nodded pulling back from him and leaning against the door; she shivered as he took his fingers sucking her essences from them. Destiny smiled at him running her hand over his hard cock that was throbbing in his pants, "You want me to help you out?"

He didn't get time to answer her, Gemma pounded on the door, "You ready? Are you in there with Tiggie? Damn it Tig let her out of there!"

Tig groaned leaning against her, "I fucking hate your mom." Destiny laughed, kissing him on the cheek, "I hear ya." He slapped her ass as she walked pass him to grab her purse.

Destiny opened the door to see her mother standing there waiting impatiently, she eyed her and Tig and rolled her eyes, "I swear to fucking God that's all you two think about."

Tig pushed past the two women grabbing Destiny's ass hard and looking at Gemma, "Sorry Gem, she can't keep her hands off me." Destiny laughed as she headed out for shopping hell, at least Tig made things easier.

Tig had made it back from the short meeting with Laroy and the Niners, it had gone well and he was feeling high on life. He was sitting at the bar waiting for Destiny to get back so they could head to Gemma's, because once that was over he planned on bringing her back to the club and fucking her senseless.

He was listening to Juice talk about the time he woke up in front of the police station dressed like a baby, when Kozic came walking into the clubhouse. Bobby saw him first and whistled, "This shit is going to be bad." Tig looked up and saw red, Kozic was the one that ratted him and Destiny out years ago, the man was the catalyst that sent her running away to Vegas. Tig took a long drink from his beer and slammed it onto the bar, standing up he pushed his way to Kozic, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kozic didn't have time to answer, Clay's voice boomed from behind Tig, "I called him. Thought it would be good to clear all the air. Tig back the fuck off, everyone knows she's your girl."

Before anyone could say anything else, Destiny and Gemma came into the clubhouse arms full of bags. Kozic turned around, "Hey Destiny." Destiny smiled, "Hey Koz, how the hell are you?"

Kozic smiled, "Can't complain." She dropped her bags and hugged him. He squeezed her hard, whispering into her ear, "I didn't think you'd talk to me." Destiny pulled away staring at him, she could see the pain in his eyes, "We're cool Koz." He just nodded his head. Destiny saw Tig's face over his shoulder and knew he was pissed, she picked up her bags and moved toward him smiling, "Hey baby you should see the shit my mom and dad bought me."

Tig was pissed; he couldn't believe she hugged the fucker in front of him. Destiny stopped next to him, Tig's eyes were still trained on Kozic who was now making the rounds talking to the others, "Tig, Alex, you with me?" Tig looked at her and gave her a small smile, his arm going around her waist, "Yeah baby doll, I'm with you." She smiled kissing his cheek and heading back to her room. Tig sat back down at the bar, moping he took another beer; it was going to be a long fucking night.

By the time they got to Gemma's house Tig was doing better. Something about having her wrapped around him while he rode just made the world seem better. They walked into Gemma and Clay's house to a sea of people, Destiny made herself busy in the kitchen while he sat down in the living room watching the game with Clay and Chibs. He heard Kozic in the kitchen talking to Destiny, his blood boiled.

He sat up on the edge of the couch leaning close to Clay, his voice almost a hiss, "Why the fuck did you call that asshole?"

Clay sighed, taking a sip of his beer, "Listen that shit was years ago, you two need to work thru your shit. Its clear Destiny picked you, period. Now don't fuck up my night."

Tig snuck back into the couch pouting like a child. But he kept his mouth shut. A few minutes later Gemma called everyone to dinner, he grabbed a spot next to Destiny and when Kozic sat down across from her, he glared at the man.

The meal was going fine, Destiny thought she might even end up enjoying her night, when she felt a foot kick hers; she looked up and smiled at Kozic, who smiled back. Tig sat there his hand on his beer bottle, he glanced beneath the table and saw Kozic getting ready to kick her again, he stood slamming the beer bottle into Kozic head. Gemma was cussing in the background as the guys worked to separate the two men. Destiny screamed, "KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Everyone stood staring at her; she was breathing hard, her fists clenched at her sides. Her voice came out thru gritted teeth, "Give me the fucking room."

Clay looked at his daughter, "Listen here…", Destiny looked at her father, her eyes dark with anger, "Not now." Clay held his hands up in defeat, "Come on you bastards let's leave them too it. Come on Gem, she's gonna handle her shit."

Tig started to speak, but Destiny silenced him with her hand, she pointed to two seats next to each other, "Sit the fuck down." The two men sat down wiping blood from their faces with napkins, Destiny sat across from them, "What the fuck is wrong with you two? Are you trying to tell me THIS is still going on, twelve fucking years later?"

If Destiny wasn't so pissed she would've laughed at the two of them, they looked like two little kids sitting across the table from her neither one of them looking up at her. Kozic sighed, "I've tried to make things right, but you weren't here and this asshole said you were the one that I need to make things right with."

Tig let out a snort, Destiny cut her eyes to him, "What? You want to say something here?" Tig sighed, looking at her, "No! I'm not a fucking child Destiny, this guy sent you away from me."

Destiny leaned back folding her arms across her chest, "Kozic was just as responsible as you, my father, my mother, the club. Take a fucking pick. You can't blame him! That's fucking bullshit. You hate him because you think he and I fucked. Now be honest!"

Tig sighed, running his hand thru his hair, "Yeah."

Kozic looked sick, he sat up putting his hands on the table, "I never slept with her, she turned me down man. She made it real clear you were her guy. It was weeks later that I saw you two outside the back of the garage and I told Gemma. I'm sorry man for what I did, but we never fucked."

Tig looked green as he stared at his hands. Destiny got up from the table, she couldn't take anymore of this stupid bullshit, she walked into the living room, pulling her mother down the hallway out of anyone's ear shot. Gemma looked in her face, "You alright baby?" Destiny sighed, "I'm sorry about the mess ma, I need to get out of here for a bit. Go for a walk clear my head. Can I get a rain check for dinner?" Gemma nodded her head; just the fact that her daughter was talking to her made her light up, maybe there was hope for them after all. Gemma guided her toward her plant room that led to the patio, "Slip out here baby girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Destiny nodded letting Gemma kiss her cheek, Destiny went to go out the door and stopped, "Thanks mom." Gemma nodded watching her disappear out the door.

Destiny cut thru backyards until she came to the Charming High football stadium. She walked slowly across the field, thinking about everything. She didn't understand why things were so hard here, in Vegas she knew what the fuck she was doing, she took orders, she gave orders, and shit got done. Here it seemed like everything just got worse. She sat down on the bleachers and stared at the field. She was going to give up and walk back to her mom's when her phone went off in her pocket. She looked down and saw it was Mistress.

"Hey Mistress, what's up?"

Destiny could hear Mistress take a deep breath, "Hyde, I need you. The fucking Mayans burned down the club."

Destiny stood up pacing back and forth on the bleachers, "Why? When did this happen? Why didn't you call?"

Mistress sighed, "I'm calling now. You knew these fuckers here were shaking me down hard. Well they upped the protection money and I told them I won't pay it. I put a call into Hector, but this fucker, Jorge Ramirez, he doesn't like Hector and he just ordered the club burnt down anyway."

Destiny hit the field walking toward the clubhouse, "Well at least everyone is alright. I'll head home tonight and we'll take care of these fuckers." She heard silence on the other end of the phone, "Mistress, everyone is fine right?"

Destiny heard the woman sob, "Johnny and Becky both died trying to get others out, and Hyde, Kat, well they, they don't think she'll make it. If you want to see her, you'd better hurry."

Destiny snapped the phone into her pocket and broke into a full on run toward the clubhouse. She had just made Main St, when Jax pulled up in Tara's car; the couple and Abel were heading home for the night from Gemma's. Jax leaned over Tara, "Are you alright?" Destiny opened the back door sliding in, "Please take me to the clubhouse. Fucking Mayans burnt down RoseWood. Kat's in the hospital, I have to go." Jax turned the car around and headed back to the clubhouse, the whole time staring at his sister in the rear view mirror, he could see her holding herself together, but just barely.

Once they got to the clubhouse, Destiny ran pass everyone to her room. She began throwing things into bags. Jax had pulled Tig aside and told him what happened; Tig went to her room, while Jax called Clay. Shit with the Mayans had been coming down near almost every SONS charter and a war was brewing.

Tig stood in the doorway watching her as she threw things into her bag. "Why don't you wait till morning and we'll all go with you?" She snorted, "Yeah, because my fucking life is so improved with all of you in it."

Tig crossed the room in record time grabbing her arm, he was pissed, "What the fuck do you mean? We getting in your way there killer? Can't party, fuck, and kill shit with us hanging around?"

Destiny stared at him, before she knew what she was doing she slapped him, "You don't know me!"

Tig laughed wiping the blood from his mouth, he pinned her up against the dresser, his eyes wild, "Oh I understand you plenty! You hide behind a fucking cause so you can kill whoever you fucking want too, when baby you are nothing but a tit clad version of me."

Destiny pushed him back; Jax was now standing in the hallway staring at them. Destiny grabbed her bag off the bed, pointing to both men, "You have NO idea who I am. And you're right Tig, killing feels good, I'm a fucking monster just like all of you." She pushed pass Jax, tears streaming down her face. She heard the others calling out to her as she got into the SUV. She saw her father pull up as she sped out of Teller-Morrow and toward her real family.

Destiny reached Vegas Memorial Hospital by morning. She was greeted by Mistress who was waiting with several of the others, she hugged the woman hard, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here." Mistress pulled away and wiped at the tears on the usually tough as nails woman's face, "If you were here you would probably be dead. I know you; you never would have left if one of the others was inside. Just go see her, we can talk later."

Destiny listened as the nurse told her the burn ward process, once she had scrubbed her hands and put the gown on they led her into Kat's room. It took all she had not to cry out when she saw her dear friend of ten years laying in that bed. The nurse had told her, that the burns were third degree over most of her body and that time was short. Kat's parents were on their way from Georgia, but the nurse said they would have to put her on a breathing machine soon.

Destiny stepped toward the bed, Kat's eyes opened and she smiled, looking so small on the bed. Destiny smiled, "Hey loser." Her voice cracking, Kat raised her hand that wasn't under gauze, she squeezed her friend's hand. Destiny felt tears running down her cheeks, "I'm so fucking sorry. If I would've been there I would've gotten you out."

Destiny sunk kissing her friend's hand, laying her head on the bed. Kat closed her eyes, "Look at me, Hyde, you look at me." Destiny raised her eyes looking at her, Kat smiled, "If you were there you would be the one in this bed and we both know you have too much shit to do. You are my best friend, Destiny I promise I'll always be with you, I love you sister." The two friends sobbed together. Destiny sat with her and held her hand and four hours later Kat closed her eyes for the last time.

Tig's cell phone vibrated in his pocket, they had been traveling toward Vegas, and had finally stopped for gas. Tig put the phone to his ear, "What?"

He was surprised by the voice on the other end, "Is this Tig?"

Tig looked around at the others, who were staring at him now, "Yeah who the fuck is this?"

Mack cleared his throat, "This is Hyde's friend Mack from Vegas. Mistress wanted me to tell you that Kat died this afternoon."

Tig ran a hand over his face, "Fuck man, I'm sorry. Where's Des..Hyde at?"

Tig heard the man on the other end swallow hard, "We can't find her. She left the hospital and took off. Mistress has been calling her for hours but she won't answer, she's afraid she's going to do something stupid."

Tig couldn't believe the feeling in his gut, "Alright little man, tell Mistress we are coming. I'm gonna hand you over to my communications guy and he's gonna take the address where you all are. We should be there in two hours." Tig handed the phone to Juice. He walked toward Clay and the others feeling and looking several years older than he was, "That was one of Destiny's friends, her friend Kat died today. Mistress needs us to find her, Destiny left the hospital and no one can find her."

Clay slammed his fist into the gas pump, "Shit. How long ago?"

Tig sighed, "About three hours now."

By the time they made Mistress' house it was dark. The small woman stood outside waving to them, she hugged Clay as he walked up to her. Tig followed behind Clay as he entered the woman's home. Tig noticed right away several people from the club. Mistress explained to them about the situation with the Mayans, how even her brother couldn't help her. She told them everything, down to the fact that she was afraid that Destiny would go head long into a Mayan strong hold and get herself killed. Clay put his arm around the usually hard lady and tried to comfort her, "Well find her, I promise."

A few of the girls from the club cooked some dinner for everyone. Tig was picking at his food when the front door flung open. They all stood up drawing their guns; Destiny came walking into the room with a bottle of rum in one hand and her gun in the other. She looked like something straight from a horror movie blood was caked on her once white tank top and there was blood dripping from her mouth.

Mistress ran to her grabbing her as she went down. Tig moved to her, she had a bullet wound to her left shoulder, he heard Clay behind him, "Jesus Christ." Destiny stirred when Tig picked her up, Mistress guided him to her room, Mack ran to call a doctor they knew.

Chibs brought a rag to wipe off her face as he started working on controlling the blood pouring out from her shoulder. Destiny's eyes snapped open when Chibs applied pressure to the shoulder, her other hand searching for the gun that was usually at her side. Tig wiped her face, "Relax, relax, Chibs is trying to get the bleeding to stop. What the hell did you do?" He could tell she was half drunk out of her mind and he even wondered if she was high from the way she looked at him. She put a bloody hand on his face, "You look like a boy I loved once. He has the same blue eyes." Tig choked back a sob; he looked at Chibs who looked as worried as he did. Tig looked back down at her, her eyes already getting heavy, "Baby doll it's me, Alex. You're safe. What did you do?"

Destiny didn't open her eyes, "I killed those fuckers, I killed them for her."

The doctor and Chibs worked on her for over an hour, Chibs came downstairs wiping her blood from his hands. The room was full of SONS and RoseWood members, Chibs sighed as they all stood, "She'll live. Lass is tough, she's lucky the bullet went clean thru. We got the bleedin' under control. But she's gonna need some work done on that shoulder."

The room breathed a sigh of relief. Clay sat down putting his head in his hands, "Did she say what happened?" Chibs shook his head no, "She hasn't been awake."

Juice stood up holding his laptop, moving to the center of the room, "No she may not have said anything, but I think I know." The group gathered around as Juice read the latest coming across the police wires. Juice read loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Two Mayans were found shot and killed behind a convenience store near the burnt remains of RoseWood. It says they died of gunshot wounds but that their bodies were disemboweled." Tig watched Clay's face as the man lowered himself into a chair, Mistress walked over to Chibs, "Is she awake?" Chibs shook his head, "I don't think so." Mistress walked pass him and headed upstairs.

When Mistress entered the room she saw Destiny sitting up, her face was pale from the blood lose. Mistress came to her side, sitting on the bed next to her; she took Destiny's hand, "What did you do?"

Destiny stared at the wall in Mistress' room that was covered with pictures. She took a deep sigh, "I was planning on offing myself. Hell I even bought some meth. I realized that if I was going to die, I wanted some rum, because that's my favorite. So I went to the little market there by the club and while I was looking around two Mayans came in, hustling Marty that owns the store. I came up from behind and shot them both in the knee caps and drug them to the alley. Marty told me he'd clean up and keep it quiet. Well when I got them outside I emptied my clip into them. But it didn't seem like enough after what they did, so I gutted them sending Jorge a message to come and get me."

Mistress watched as tears slipped down her cheeks, she stroked her hair, pulling Destiny close to her, "Baby why would you want to die?"

Destiny sobbed, "Everything I touch falls apart. I'm nothing!" Mistress held her rocking her back and forth, "No you're not. You were made to be this way. When you came to me, you were tired of being a victim; I taught you how to take charge of your life. You've saved hundreds of women and girls the pain that you suffered."

Destiny nodded, letting the woman's words sink in. She pulled away and wiped her face off, "We need to get a plan together. Is Rene here?"

Mistress sighed, "Destiny you need to rest."

Destiny shook her head, "No, they won't rest. I want a plan in place and then I'll rest. This is our fight, not the SONS."

Mistress left the room gathering up a few of the other girls, telling them to file quietly into her room. Tig and Jax watched as woman after woman disappeared up the stairs. Jax moved to Clay, giving him the heads up, the three of them walked quietly upstairs and listened outside the door for a few minutes. They heard Destiny talking in hushed tones, explaining her plan for the Mayans.

Well Clay had all he could take he opened the door and stepped in the whole room went quiet. He used his height to tower over everyone in the room, "Everybody get the fuck out." The room froze for a minute; Tig scanned the room, "MOVE." The women moved slowly from the room glancing at Destiny who waved them out, she knew there was no reasoning with her father now.

Once everyone had left the room, but Clay, Jax, and Tig, Clay sat down on her bed. He took her hand, "When are you going to start taking my help?"

Destiny sighed leaning back against the headboard, "Dad this isn't your problem."

Clay shot off the bed, his voice booming thru the room, even Jax and Tig seemed a little scared, "This is my FUCKING problem, look at you. You wander in here half dead tonight with the blood of two god damn Mayans on your hands. There is NO way you are doing this without us. They came at you baby girl, they came at the people you love and that means they came at the SONS. You are going to get some sleep and tomorrow WE will talk about this with everyone. Tig, don't leave her side, tie her ass to that bed if you have to."

Tig nodded as Clay and Jax started for the door. Clay stopped and turned looking at her, "I failed you once. Your mother told me what you said about Butcher and I brushed it off for the good of the club. I won't fail you again."

Once they were gone, Tig moved a chair near the door blocking her only exit. Destiny settled back in the bed staring at the ceiling, she hated the quiet it gave her too much time to think about all the bad shit that had happened to her and all the shit she had done. Tig had turned all the lights off, leaving the bathroom light on so he could at least see a little in the room. The light cast across her face and he could see tears falling down her cheeks. He sighed moving toward the bed, he didn't say a word; he carefully slid next to her and held her till she fell asleep.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Your support means the world to me. As requested we are going to see Tig and Destiny fighting back to back in the next chapter!**


	5. The Pit

Chapter 5….The Pit

**Hey all Got a few time jumps in this one….but there's reasons. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews, follows, and likes! You all rock **

Tig awoke to movement on the bed; he looked up in time to see Destiny slamming the bathroom door. A few seconds later he heard her heaving up the contents of her stomach. He sighed pulling himself off the bed; he slowly cracked the door to see his girl doubled over the toilet. He kind of liked seeing her that weak and fragile, it was a reminder of the girl that he first fell in love with.

Destiny looked up at him, his face was twisted with an emotion she couldn't quite place, she raised a shaking hand to flush, damn she hated him seeing her like this. She wiped at her mouth, not trusting her stomach to behave enough for her to move. She knew it was her own damn fault for getting drunk and high the night before. She scooted herself back a little, "Tig I'm fine, just give me a minute."

He sighed leaning against the door frame, "Ya know this has to stop. You could've gotten yourself killed last night."

He watches as her face changes, it hardens; her voice seems far away, "Yeah, well I didn't." He almost thinks he hears disappointment there. Before he could say anything else the door to the bedroom opened and one of the girls was in the room with a bag. Destiny pulled herself up from the floor and made her way pass Tig to the woman.

Destiny hugged Rene, "Thanks for getting my shit for me." Rene smiled looking over her shoulder at Tig; she whispered in her ear, "Your guns are in the side pocket if you need them." Destiny just smiled pulling away from her, "I'm good, but good to know. Can you have Chibs come up Tig so he can help me check this wound?" Tig nodded, he'd been around long enough that he knew when he was being dismissed, he wasn't about to let the two women be alone long enough to make any kind of plan behind his back. He went to the top of the stairs and yelled down, "Chibs, brother, the lady needs her bandage changed." He heard moving below and then a very tired Chibs appeared with a medic kit in his hands, "Aye, I'm coming."

Destiny knew they won't have but a few seconds; she turned to Rene, "I want you, Becky, and Mattie on my team today. I have a plan, but it will have to wait till we are in the car." Rene nodded helping Destiny slip on a black tank top just as the two bikers came back in. Rene smiled at them, "Well I see you are in good hands sister. I will meet you down stairs." Destiny mouthed a silent thank you to her friend and sat at the ready for the Scot to change her dressing.

An hour later the whole group was huddled over a map on Juice's computer. Destiny was smoking and drinking coffee, "I think we use the gravel pits. It's away from everything and no one would think that it was us. Mack do we still have those explosives from the Reno gig?"

Mack nodded his head, standing over Juice's shoulder, "Yeah what do you have in mind."

Destiny knelt down using her good arm she made a quick sketch of the area. "We could set charges behind them and blow them once we get inside. If we wait till the right moment they will be trapped, you guys can come out and we can take the whole fucking charter down." Mistress nodded, "I already called Hector and he's warning his sons that are patched in at Vegas to stay home for the day."

Jax looked at his sister, "We're gonna need a few men on the gate, hiding, because we damn well know they'll post guards. Chibs, Bobby, and Koz take the gate. Now who is going to be the bait for this plan?"

Destiny smiled up at her brother, "Well they're already looking for me. I can take a group of girls….."

Tig was right next to her in a blink of an eye his fists clenching at his side, blood boiling, "The fuck it will be you. Your ass is wounded; you're going to be as far from this as I can get you!"

Destiny sighed, "Thank you for caring so much, but honestly you know I drive like a bat out of hell. I'm the only one to do this. I can't fight with you thanks to this arm so at least let me drive the damn car!"

Tig sighed, his body relaxing a litte, "You promise me that once you're inside the gravel pits, you'll retreat and let the rest of us handle things."

Destiny smiled going on her tiptoes she put a small kiss on his nose, "I swear." Though in his heart Tig knew she was lying, she had a faraway look in her eyes. Over the next few hours the house went into overdrive. Everyone was on their cell phones calling others, getting the supplies they needed. Juice and Mack were working on computer information, Opie was busying working on the explosives, Tig had been on the phone with Indian Hills working on gathering as many brothers as they could. Once Tig got off the phone with Jury he scanned the room for Destiny, a small bit of panic went thru his body when he saw she wasn't there. Almost sensing his worry Mistress put a gentle hand on his back, "She's out by the pool." Tig nodded heading out the back door.

Destiny was laying on one of the lounge chairs with her iPod sitting in her lap. This was what she always did before a job; she listened to her music and cleaned her weapons. She smirked to herself when she heard the backdoor open and close, she wondered how long it would take before someone found her. She looked up just as Tig opened the gate to the pool area; she let out a hiss as her shoulder screamed at her.

Tig frowned walking toward her, "Baby doll, what the fuck are you doing out here? Let me clean those, Jesus you aren't going to need those, since you're not fighting today."

She leaned back as he sat down next to her grabbing the gun from her hand and finished up cleaning it for her. She smiled, "It's what I do before a job. I always clean them."

Tig knew about ritual, he usually got himself some pussy before he went on a job. He flicked his eyes from the gun in his hand to her face, she was far away again. He cleared his throat, "We're heading out in a few to the gravel pit to get shit ready." Destiny sighed nodding her head, "Yup." She looked over at his face, he was worried she thought. She smiled at him, "Don't worry so much baby."

Before she could stand he grabbed her wrist, "What is this with us?"

She stared at him a minute, "What do you want this to be?"

Tig sighed, "I want you with me."

She sat on the edge of the lounge their knees hitting each other; she grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes, "There are a lot of things about me you don't know. Things you won't like, stuff an old lady doesn't do. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

Tig nodded; inside he was sick wondering what he DIDN'T know, "Yeah as long as you promise me that you're with me."

Destiny gave him a smile with her eyebrow cocked, "Same goes for you big man. Think you can give up nightly blow jobs from croweaters and free pussy? Because I'm the jealous type you know."

Tig smiled at her, "Yeah as long as you're with me."

Destiny looked down at the ground, "Well if you give me time to help Mistress rebuild things here, I'll think about moving to Charming with you."

Tig's face lit up, he hadn't figured she would volunteer. Destiny stood up looking down at him with a warning glare, "Not so fast big man, I said I would THINK about it." Tig just nodded up at her grinning ear to ear. He grabbed her weapons bag and held onto her waist as they walked toward the house. Destiny leaned her head on his shoulder in her mind she was wondering if she was going to make it thru this today to get the chance to think about moving to Charming.

After a few hours of prep work at the gravel pit, Destiny pulled the SUV up to the small bar that was ran by Jorge Ramirez. She took a deep breath and looked at the three other women, "You know the plan right?" They all shook their heads. Destiny pulled up in front of the bar a few Mayans glanced over at the vehicle. Destiny rolled her window down and smiled at them as she brought her gun up firing. Several men dived, getting clear of the action; she hit three before the others came pouring from the bar. She gunned the SUV and led them on a high speed chase thru the back streets of Vegas.

When they hit the gate of the gravel pits she saw the SONS dive into position ready to take out any that were left to guard the gate. Destiny drove to the center of the pit and nodded at Rene, "You sure about this Hyde?" Destiny nodded, "Just do what I said get to the others. You have the letter with your right?" Rene nodded and slipped out of the SUV, Destiny scrambled out and buried her extra piece under some gravel and fled back inside the SUV, pulling the Glock out she readied herself.

She watched thru the tinted windows as Jorge led his crew to their death. She waited for the bikes to stop and she opened the door firing as she went. It took a whole two seconds for one of the men to grab her; she took a few punches to the gut. She doubled over as they drug her in front of Jorge, the man smiled down at her as she was forced to her knees, "Hello chica, seems sad to kill one so beautiful." Before he could release the safety on his gun, the explosion rocked the pit. Destiny fell backward under the pressure of the blast, when she looked up the SONS and her own group had advanced on the Mayans. Bullets were flying as she scrambled across the ground to where she had hid the gun. Jorge was grabbing for her legs, cursing at her in Spanish. She felt the gun and turned firing at him three times. The man fell backward, she felt a rough hand grab her up and saw Tig's face, he was pissed. "I thought you were staying out of this." She just shrugged putting her back to his as they worked their way thru the mass of bodies. The fighting died, Destiny saw Chibs walking across the battlefield shooting any Mayan that moved. Her father was already giving the order to the other SONS to gather the bodies and pile them for burning.

Destiny hugged herself, they had done it. She reached into her pocket pulling her prepay; she dialed Hector's youngest son Emilio and told him it was over. The man seemed overjoyed, he would be moving up in the ranks and working alongside Mistress.

Destiny was sitting on the hood of her SUV while Chibs rewrapped her wound, "Sweet Jesus lass, you've ripped the shit out of this." She chuckled taking a drag from her cigarette, "Sorry, I had shit to kill." The Scot smirked at her as he started rewrapping the mess that was her shoulder, "Well yah gonna have to go to the hospital this time." She nodded; she knew that well before he said it, she watched as Tig made his way across the pit toward her.

Tig had been pissed when the other girls got to the meeting point and she wasn't there. But deep down he knew the crazy bitch would take off in the opposite direction, he sighed watching the Scot try to hold her shoulder together. He crossed his arms in front of him getting ready to bitch her out, but she stopped him, "Alex don't yell right now. How about you give a girl a lift to the hospital?" He sighed; there was no turning down those big hazel eyes. He helped her into the SUV and got in the driver's side, he looked at her for a minute and he slapped her in the shoulder, she give out a little scream and he smirked at her, "Serves you right."

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

It had been three months since the Mayan slaughter at the gravel pits and Kat's funeral. Destiny stretched out on her bed, she had been staying at Mistress' house while helping with the rebuild. Tig hated having her so far away but besides pouting and whining whenever she talked to him, they were in a good place. She had even made a call here or there to her parents, usually not lasting more than a few minutes. She talked to Tig and Jax almost every day letting them know almost everything she was up too in Vegas. Most weeks she would be at the club working on something and look up to see Tig standing there grinning like an asshole at her. She loved the way he looked at her, like he was going to eat her alive. The man had a sexually appetite that only matched hers, she smirked as she reached for her phone.

Tig answered after the fifth ring, "What?" He screeched into the phone at her.

She laughed, "Well good morning to you too."

Tig chuckled, "Oh hey doll I was just thinking about you."

Destiny leaned back on the bed her hand brushing against her black lace thong, "Were you now. Were they bad thoughts?"

Tig felt himself grow hard, she always did this to him, "Yes as a matter of fact they were. You know I'm heading to Indian Hills tonight, why don't you swing by and let me have a visit with my favorite pussy?"

Destiny laughed pulling herself from her bed, she walked to the window watching two dark SUVs pull up, "I can't tonight baby, I have work."

Tig hated that she was still going out and doing jobs. He pressed her about it all the time, but got nothing back. Most of the time she distracted him with her body, which them being so far apart made it an easy job. "I don't think you should be going out on any more jobs. You're an old lady now, you need to start fucking acting like it."

Destiny sighed, she hated when he started this shit with her, "Alex, I'll be safe and besides I don't see a crow on my skin or a ring on my finger yet, so your opinion is taken, but you have no say here."

Tig growled into the phone, "You fucking better show up at Indian Hills or I'll drag your ass all the way back here to Charming and tie you up and put that fucking crow on you."

Destiny was pissed, she didn't like being talked to like that, she flipped her phone shut and tossed it across the room. She was going to fucking change for anyone, least of all Tig, hell he did shit like she did all the time. She sighed running a hand thru her hair, maybe she should cut him some slack, he was just worried about her. She heard her phone ringing on the other side of the room and she groaned retreating to the shower, she would deal with Tig later.

That afternoon she sat in the almost rebuild Rosewood sipping a shot of whiskey. Emilio Alveraez sat across from Mistress; they were hammering out the details of the Mayans share of the club profits. She glanced over and saw Hector staring at her, the Oakland president smiled at her. She smiled back taking another sip; she had a history with Hector that would make her relationship with Tig a nightmare. She focused on the conversation, toning out the man that knew her so very intimately.

A few minutes later Mistress stood from the table dismissing her, Destiny high tailed it back to her office and settled at her desk going over the liquor order. She heard her door open and smiled at Hector as he slid inside closing the door behind him, "Don't come see me no more." Destiny tossed her paperwork on the desk grinning at the man, "You know why." Hector chuckled as he sat down across from her, "The animal keeping you happy?" Destiny smiled leaning forward on the desk, "Very." Hector smiled, "Don't see a crow on you yet, we could still screw around." Destiny laughed leaning back in her chair, "You know I can't." Hector sighed standing up, "Never bothered you that I had a wife." Destiny stood up walking toward the door and opening it for him, "I know, but we both know what Tig would do it he even knew you kept my bed warm for the last eight years." Hector chuckled; stopping next to her he ran his hand down her arm, "Keep me in mind if things don't work out." Destiny placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry I will." She shut the door behind him and felt the sudden need to visit Indian Hills to see her man.

When Tig rolled into Indian Hills to say he was in a piss poor mood would've been an understatement. Jury had sat him at the bar with two of his best girls and had the little lady behind the bar give him whatever he wanted. He had been snapping at his brothers all day, going as far as almost punching Juice when the kid made a half assed remark about him not getting enough. He had called her every time they stopped but the dumb bitch wasn't answering and he knew she wouldn't be coming that night. He sighed as one of Jury's girls ran her hand up his leg, "Why don't you let me take care of you baby?" He glanced around the room and saw Jax sitting in a booth with a bitch going down on his cock. Tig let out a breath, Jax had an old lady, one that Jax loved, but even he needed a release. Tig tugged the pretty little blond over to a nearby couch and let her unzip his pants, as she worked his cock up and down he closed his eyes and thought of Destiny.

Destiny pulled into the parking lot of Jury's clubhouse just after dusk. She checked her makeup in the mirror; she hoped he'd be at least happy to see her. She had pawned her job off on Rene for the night so she could come out and be with him. She smiled as she walked toward the clubhouse door; the big baby was getting his way.

When she opened the door, her heart stopped, and the world froze. She walked into the bar and saw him. His head was back and some stupid cunt was sucking his cock with all she had. She stared at his face, watching him as he got close to release. She heard movement behind her.

Jax was finishing his beer and had just dismissed the hooker when he saw his sister come in; he followed her gaze to Tig who was right in the middle of one hell of a blowjob. "Shit, TIG, Destiny!" He watched as his sister pulled her piece and fired above Tig's head.

Tig's eyes snapped open, he felt fear grip him. He stood shaking his head, he fumbled with his zipper as she turned and ran from the clubhouse. He and Jax were hot on her heels, he reached out to grab her arm and she pointed the Glock at them. Her hand shaking, tears streaming down her face, her voice was cold, "I should've known better. I'm a stupid bitch." He shook his head moving toward her, "Baby doll, let me explain, don't take off, come on." She backed herself up to the SUV, the gun still pointed at them, "Don't follow me or I won't miss this time."

Destiny hit the window button as she got in; she fumbled with her keys keeping the gun trained on the two men she thought she loved more than anything in the world. Jax stepped forward, "Sis, this is bullshit. Relax and let us talk about all this." Destiny glared at him, he was sitting right there letting her man take head from some bitch. She knew the code of old ladies, but the son of a bitch had asked her there, he had to of known she would show up. She turned the key and backed up her eyes never leaving them and the gun still extended out the window. She hit the gas and never looked back.

Tig and Jax stood there watching her go. The other guys had come out to see what was going on. Tig walked toward his bike and grabbed a smoke from his saddle bag, he glanced down the road watching her disappear, he knew he would never be able to make this right.

Three weeks later club RoseWood was hopping. Mistress had thrown a reopening party; she invited everyone that helped make the rebuild a success. She made a point to invite the SONS, she had called Clay herself, making sure they would be there. She hated the dark hole that she had seen Hyde slipping into. Tig's betrayal had cut her usual right hand girl deep and Mistress was afraid it was just enough to push her over the edge. Destiny had shown up right after it happened asking for a week off. Mistress listened to her cry as she told her about the events at the Indian Hills clubhouse and she felt for her. She had given her the time, letting her go off to Cancun with Rene; she thought it might do both girls some good. But when they returned they had changed but not for the better, both of them were sporting new tats and Destiny had gotten all her hair cut off, Mistress liked the new look but it made her girl look harder than she was.

Then there was all the backdoor dealings she saw happening. She had confronted both women who told her it was something personal. Mistress warned them both that drugs were not allowed under her roof, they both laughed and said getting high wasn't in their agenda. When she asked what the agenda was they both grew silent. Destiny had always came to her for everything, but something was off. When she finally got Rene alone she finally told her that they were searching for Butcher. Mistress had stormed into Destiny's office and warned her that if she went after him, she would have to punish her; she knew that going down that road for Destiny would destroy whatever humanity that the young woman had. Destiny had told her she would keep her distance that she just wanted to make sure he was behaving himself. Mistress had let it drop and it seemed to get better between them, but she still worried.

Now standing looking across the sea of people that were dancing and having a ball she worried what that night would bring. She saw the SONS group being sat in one of the new VIP booths; she had warned both the SONS and the Mayans that she wanted no trouble tonight. Both sides agreeing for the night of peace and she made sure to keep her brother away knowing his presence might tip off Clay that the Oakland president had at one time had a very long relationship with his SAMCRO princess. Mistress sighed, as she saw Hyde and Rene emerge from the back offices, both dressed to kill, it was going to be a long night.

It took Gemma a week to convince Tig to go with them to the opening. He had tried to find Destiny for a week after his betrayal at Indian Hills and then another week to drink himself sick. When he finally resurfaced Gemma won't let up, she kept telling him that he and Destiny needed to work their shit out.

He had spent an hour changing shirts and jeans, he felt like a fucking girl, but he finally settled for his black jeans and his favorite black button down. He followed Clay and Gemma into RoseWood. A waitress he didn't know sat them in a luxury booth along the side of the stage. Someone else brought them drinks, his eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of her. He felt Gemma's hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, she's here." He just nodded.

After a half an hour of sitting he finally saw her emerge from the back room. Her hair was super short and spiked up into a small Mohawk and dyed jet black, he almost missed her because of her hair, but it was her. She was wearing a red strapless dress and red fuck me heels. He could see a large tat on her arm that winded around and moved down the length of her arm. Clay nudged him with his foot, "There she is go get her killer." Tig smirked and started toward his girl, but was intercepted when a large built Mayan kutte appeared next to her, he watched as his girl leaned over pressing her body into the man. The Mayan said something in her ear and Destiny threw her head back and laughed.

Destiny knew they were there and she planned on torturing Tig with every inch of her body. She had already asked Emilio's brother to hang on her for the night and Martin had agreed happily. So when she came out from the back room and saw her family she made a beeline for Martin. She pressed herself up against him, "You ready to have some fun?" Martin played his part well and leaned down whispering in her ear, "He's already making his way over here, should I grab your ass?" Destiny couldn't help but laugh, Martin was one biker that was loyal to his wife, who was home pregnant and she knew she was safe having him be her boy toy for the night.

Before she could answer him she was being jerked away from him, Tig released her arm and she fell into some party goers. Tig was now holding Martin against the bar, his gun pressed under the man's chin, "You fucking keep your greasy hands off my old lady."

Destiny gave Martin a small smile and put her hand on Tig's arm. She watched the muscles in his cheek as they flexed, he slowly let Martin go. She grabbed his arm and led him into the back toward her office. Once the door was closed he turned to speak, but she was on him.

Tig was speechless as she kissed him, her tongue roughly taking what she wanted from him. He growled in her mouth shoving her against the door. She threw her leg up on his hip and threw her head back as he kissed a trial up her neck, his hand crushing down on her leg at bruising speed. His mouth found hers again, her leg going down she started walking them backward. Tig pulled his shirt over his head, Destiny pushed him down in her chair, she picked up his kutte and put it on the desk. He stared at her wide eyed as she slipped out of her red lacey boy shorts and kicked off her heels. She walked toward him like an animal eyeing prey. She reached down and unzipped his pants pulling them roughly down, she heard him groan with pleasure as she straddled him in the chair.

Tig gripped her hips as she slipped onto his already cock. She threw her head back as he pulled down her strapless dress to expose her breasts; he sucked and nibbled them as she moved up and down on him. She moaned lowering herself down to kiss his mouth; he started to say something when she put her finger to his lips. She started moving faster, building them both up to their climax. In the end they both screamed out as their release came.

Destiny quietly pulled herself off of him, Tig sat in the chair panting, sweat dripping down his face and onto her chest. He stood up grabbing a smoke from his kutte as she pulled her panties back up and adjusted her dress. Tig smiled at her, "Baby doll that is one hell of a way to make up." He saw a small smile on threaten to curl on her lips, but she didn't smile. She simply put her heels back on and moved toward the door; she had her hand on the door knob when she turned around, "Good bye Alex."Tig watched in disbelief as she turned and walked out toward the noise of the club.

He dressed quickly going in search of her, when he entered the bar she was leaning on Clay and Gemma's table talking with them. He walked over and sat down, she didn't even acknowledge him as she spoke with her parents. Gemma stood up and hugged her, "Real proud of you baby girl. Can't wait for you to move back home. I know Tiggie is dying to get you two into a real house." Destiny never changed her expression, "I'm glad you like the club. I have to get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch." Clay stood and hugged her, she took a deep breath enjoying the scent of her father, no matter what she knew he never had all the information about Butcher, not like her mother did, and she loved him. She pulled away giving them one last wave she headed toward the bar. Tig sat dumbfounded, his girl had just played him for sex.

That night Tig tossed and turned wondering what the hell was going on with Destiny. By three in the morning he gave up on sleeping. He dressed and drove his bike to Mistress' house; he was just getting ready to head down the drive way when he saw Destiny and Rene heading out toward one of the SUVs. They were dressed for a job; he recognized the black cargo pants, black boots, and RoseWood leather jackets. He pulled his bike back down the street and waited till they passed him.

He followed them for over an hour, they finally pulled into an old factory warehouse near Reno. He got off the bike and snuck inside. He could hear lots of voices as he approached a large factory floor. He crouched down in the shadows and watched.

Destiny looked around at the twenty women she had gathered. Tonight was the end of her pain; she smiled as a bottle of tequila made its rounds to each of the women. She stepped into the center, "I want to thank you all for your part in tonight's activities. I just know that after tonight I will sleep good for the first time in a long time. I hope you all make sure this is the best decision for you, once we do this there will be punishments dealt out by the higher ups, make sure you understand that."

Rene stepped up and hugged her, "We understand Hyde; we want to do this for you. How many times have you pulled our asses from one fire or another? The least we could do is hunt the fucker that hurt you so badly."

Tig watched as the other women all nodded in agreement, there was only one person they could be going after, Butcher. He watched as Destiny and Rene handed out guns and ammo to all the girls. Destiny smiled as they headed out the door, "See you tomorrow at the meet point ladies." Tig swore she looked up at him as she headed out. He waited till he heard the sound of the SUVs moving away; once he was sure they had left he made his way to his bike.

As he got closer he could see a knife sticking out of the tire of his Dyna, "FUCK!", she had seen him. He grabbed his prepay hoping to get a hold of Clay before things went south, an attack on a patched member of the SONS could bring them all down on her.


	6. Butcher

Chapter 6….Butcher

When the prospects finally got Tig's Dyna back to the Indian Hills clubhouse he was greeted by at least twenty members. Clay standing in front of them, Tig moved toward him, "Did you find her?" Clay shook his head and took a long drag on his cigar, "No, I have Happy and Chibs talking to Mistress right now. From what they can figure out, she told them to back off."

Tig was going to ring her pretty little neck, "Well they have over twenty women. They have some plans for our dear friend Butcher."

Clay sighed, "I handled this shit. Why does she have such a fucking hard on for this guy?"

Tig felt like his head was going to explode; he knelt down holding his head, his fingers tapping his temples. He got himself under control and stood up, "Clay, do you know all the shit with Butcher? Did Gem tell you ALL of it? She has every right to go after him."

Clay stared at him for a long time, "What wouldn't my wife tell me about our little girl?"

Tig looked off into the distance, he could hear the sound of bikes approaching, "She tell you that the first time he touched her she was ten?"

Clay Morrow felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. As far as he knew the first and only time was when she was sixteen. He dropped his cigar and grabbed Tig up by the kutte, "What the fuck did you say?"

Tig knew this was coming, all those years ago, Clay had been so pissed at him for being with Destiny he never took the time to see what Gemma had told him. He swallowed hard, "Clay he raped her the first time when she was twelve, it wasn't just once. I thought you knew. I figured the reason that he got off was because of his fucking father."

Clay released Tig hard, he had let the mother fucker go and now his daughter was so fucked up she thought that killing things would help ease her pain. It took the President of the Mother Charter a few minutes to pull himself together. He turned looking at his guys, "Juice call up to Tacoma and see if Butcher is still up there. Put them on alert that they might get company. We need to figure out where the hell she will go."

They were walking into the clubhouse when the sound of the television stopped them all in their tracks, _"Sad news today out of Brentwood California. Attorney General Matthew Whitestone was found murdered in his home. Police think that he was victim to a home invasion. Police are also stating that they found child pornography on the Attorney General's computer. I'm sure we will have more on this developing story."_

Tig ran a hand over his face and looked at Clay, Clay sighed, "Looks like they already took out his father. We need to move our asses here brothers." As the guys got to work, Tig watched as Clay drug Gemma into the Indian Hills Chapel and closed the door; she had a lot to answer for.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Gemma squealed a little as Clay shoved her into a chair. She had only seen him this pissed a few times in all the years they had been together. He moved a chair right in front of her, he moved so his hands were bracing the sides of the chair, "Tell me everything about Butcher and don't leave anything out this time." Gemma swallowed hard, she knew she had made this mess and now their daughter was suffering in ways she could never understand. She just hoped that Clay would forgive her.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Destiny closed her phone; Butcher hadn't been at his father's as they first thought. When Rene and her team arrived they did a search of the home and found kiddie porn on dear dad's computer. Well at least Butcher got it honest. Rene said they had taken care of the man, making sure he never harmed a child and staged it to look like a home invasion.

Now Destiny stood looking at the Tacoma clubhouse, the sun was just touching the sky. She smiled as she motioned the women into position; their orders were to cut the lights and move thru the clubhouse, NO ONE was to be harmed not even Butcher. Butcher was all hers. Once one of the women cut the power they advanced five in the front door and five in the back door.

The Tacoma clubhouse was quiet; they donned their night vision goggles and moved thru the mass of bodies from the previous night's party. A dumb ass croweater came stumbling out of the kitchen and ran into one of the girls on Destiny's team, she was quickly pushed into the kitchen and silenced. They were going slowly taking time to check each SON when she saw him. He was sound asleep sitting on one of the couches, a young croweater, probably not even eighteen holding onto him.

Destiny moved the girl handing her off to one of her team, others were stirring around them. She knew they had to move quickly. She saw Kozic stand up near the bar, "What the fuck?" Her team drew their weapons, Destiny stepped closer to Butcher, "I don't want any trouble, I just want this stupid fat fuck and we'll be going."

Kozic had his weapon drawn; she could tell he was having trouble making out where the noise was coming from. Kozic always had shit eyes, Destiny sighed as she watched one of her girls slam the back of her gun into his head. There were three other SONS in the room, including Butcher; her girls were quick to handcuff the others to hold them in place. She held the Glock against Butcher's forehead, he was fully awake now, her voice like a whisper, "Get up!" He stood up and one of the other girls hand cuffed him and drug him out to the waiting van.

Butcher grinned as they pushed him inside, "You fucking cops ain't got shit on me. I have rights; I'll call my fucking lawyer and be out of there before you dumbasses get donuts."

Destiny crouched down in front of the van doors, she heard the others giggling at the dumbass man's ramblings, she pulled her ski mask off, "Oh Butcher darling, where you're going there will be plenty of lawyers."

She watched as his face filled with horror, he pulled himself as far away from them as he could, his voice sounding very child like, "Did Clay send you?"

Destiny laughed, "No." She moved thru the van until she was standing above him, "The Devil called and said your bill was way pass due, I'm here to collect mother fucker." She kicked him hard in the groin, the man doubled over, gagging. Destiny leaned down getting in his face, she grabbed his hair, "Don't throw up or you'll eat it." She saw a few tears welling in his eyes and she smiled, letting him go she made her way to the back of the van; this had been a great plan.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

When SAMCRO pulled up to the Tacoma clubhouse, it looked like they had been raided. Kozic sat on a nearby picnic table holding a bloody towel to his head. Clay walked over toward Blue the charter president, "What the fuck happened here Blue?"

Blue sighed, "We aren't sure. Kozic thought it was the cops, but I called our guy down at the station and he thought I was smoking crack. They came in cut the power and fucking hand cuffed my guys and drug Butcher out of here. Had to be the cops."

Clay sighed, "Did anyone get hurt?"

Blue motioned over to Kozic, "Koz got a bump on the head and a few of the sweetbutts were scared shitless, but other than that, no. They just took Butcher."

Clay nodded and looked at Tig, "Where do you think she would take him?" Tig looked around at the scene, "I don't know, but if we call Mistress she might have an idea."

After twenty minutes on the phone with Mistress she gave them every address she had on file in the state. They started with the closest three, then figured they would spread out and knock the others out. Two hours later they pulled up to a warehouse that sat far off the road, sitting on the hood of the SUV Tig saw Destiny and her friend Rene. Destiny was covered in blood a cigarette held tight in her lips; Rene was staring at the warehouse, which was going up in flames.

Clay killed his engine first; Tig was close on his heels as they stopped in front of Destiny. She just stared at them, her eyes were dark, Tig felt his throat close up, she had lost her light. Clay started to move toward her, but Rene pulled her piece out. Clay held his hands up, "We don't want any trouble, we just want to talk."

Destiny snorted flicking her cigarette butt into the grass. She pulled something from behind her back and tossed it to her father, "He won't hurt anyone again."

Tig moved closer to her, he slowly put his hand on her knee, "Sweetie, you need help. We need to get you two out of here and we can talk about this later."

Before anyone could say anything else four black hummers appeared. The SONS drew their guns, Destiny just laughed jumping off the hood of her SUV, "Don't worry boys they're here for us." They watched as several men filtered out of the hummers in full gear. Tig watched in horror as Destiny knelt down on the ground putting her hands behind her back. Clay motioned for the guys to lower their weapons. Clay stepped toward the men, "Where are you taking them?"

The large security guard from the club stepped forward, "Mistress is going to take care of this gentlemen. We are truly sorry for the death of your brother, they will be punished."

Tig started to move toward them, but Clay stopped him, "She's not fighting them brother. We'll follow them to Vegas and met up with Mistress."

Tig nodded, he got onto his bike, he watched as they loaded Destiny into one of the hummers. Her head hung low, he could see that she was totally broken.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

Clay and Tig sat in Mistress' office, the little woman was wringing her hands, "I understand Mr. Morrow, but if I let these two girls do this and not punish them, well I'll have girls going off and doing whatever the hell they want, whenever they want. They must be punished."

Clay leaned back in his chair, folding his hands in front of him, "Well you're not going to kill her."

Mistress eyed the large man for a moment, "No, I wasn't planning on that. But both Hyde and Rene knew before they got into this that they would be punished and they still went against me. Went against a direct order. I'm not a fool Mr. Morrow, that man should've been killed years ago, but the SONS let him go. She did a service today for every little girl that, that man hadn't yet raped. I don't want to do this, but it's part of my job to hold this group together. Now you can pick her up tomorrow morning. She's done here; I think she needs help, that maybe only blood family can give to her."

Clay nodded; he stood looking down at Tig. Tig's face was twisted with anger he wanted to shoot the little bitch behind the desk, but he stood up and made his way out the door to his bike. In just twenty four hours he would hold her again, he just hoped there was something left to hold.

SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA SOA

The next morning SAMCRO sat outside the Rosewood. Gemma was riding in Destiny's SUV, Juice was behind the wheel. Tig felt like his chest was going to blow up, he hated waiting and Christ only knew what kind of shape she would be in when she came out of there. The waiting was over as the door opened. Destiny stumbled out of the bar; she was trying hard to walk on her own. Tig saw Mistress behind her ready to catch her if she had to, but his girl was tough. She took a deep breath and pulled herself so she was standing straight and tall. She made it almost to him, when she collapsed; he was off his bike and to her side in a heartbeat. The back of her tank top had blood dripping from it, by the looks of it her punishment had been belting. He ran his eyes down her bottom and to the back of her thighs, there was blood everywhere.

He glared up at Mistress who sighed, her voice almost cracking as she spoke, "She took Rene's punishment too. I tried to talk her out of it, but she said it was her burden to bear. Take her home and take good care of her." Mistress turned and disappeared into the club.

Tig picked her up and carried her to the back seat of the SUV. Gemma was already there, he watched as the Queen ran her hand across her daughter's cheek, a small tear slipping down her face, "It's alright baby girl. Momma's got you now. We'll take you home and make all this better. Just hold on baby girl."

A few minutes later they were speeding down the highway toward Charming, toward home.

**Sorry this was so short. I am trying to get some of my stories finished up But I've been having a ball reading the SOA stuff, I've been a wee bit busy with The Walking Dead, so I had a lot to read. Some really awesome talent on this site. Ok, do your thing! Let me know what you think.**


	7. A New Life Starts

Chapter 7….A New Life Starts

**Thank you for all the wonderful support! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! Now onto the next chapter of the Destiny/Tig saga. Hope you enjoy. Kim Coates for the Emmy!**

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Destiny woke to the sound of her father in the kitchen. She had been in Charming for a week and it was already starting to wear on her. She sighed pulling herself from the bed. She glanced around her room; it was just as she had left it when she ran to Vegas. She had to find a place of her own. She made her way to the bathroom and cleaned up. A few minutes later she was dressed and standing in the doorway of the kitchen watching her father struggle to make a cup of coffee.

Destiny moved behind him, "I'll make it dad."

Clay Morrow turned and looked at his daughter. In the past week, he had felt alive again with his little girl under his roof. He knew that she won't be staying much longer. Her mother and her had already been at each other's throats and it was just a matter of time before Destiny blew her top and put a bullet between Gemma's eyes. Clay sighed, "Damn hands don't work half the time. How'd you sleep princess?"

Destiny shrugged, "Fine. I think I'm going to take a ride today."

Clay nodded watching his daughter as she made a pot of coffee, "Why don't I get one of the guys to go with you?"

Destiny sighed, "No, I think I'm better on my own today. Getting a little stir crazy."

Clay walked in and sat at the dining room table. A few minutes later Destiny appeared with two cups of coffee. She sat down and took a section of the paper and absently glanced thru it. Clay cleared his throat, "Where do you think you'll be going today?"

Destiny shrugged, "Not sure. Just a ride. I'm not use to being this still. Rene bring down my Ducati, has made me want to ride. I'll be fine dad."

Clay reached across the table and gave his daughter a soft smile, "I know you'll be safe. I just hate thinking of you alone. Why don't I get Tig to come over and ride with you?"

Tig. She had done everything in her power the last week to push him away. She had screamed at him last time he had come to the house. She wasn't mad at him; she was pissed at her life. She finally got the revenge she wanted so badly and now she stuck back in her hometown with her mother. No group to have her back, she was alone and it pissed her off. She heard her mother coming down the hallway and she stood quickly kissing her father on the cheek, "I'll call and check in later."

Clay nodded as Gemma made her way into the dining room. Gemma frowned as she watched her daughter pull on her leather jacket, "Where the hell are you going?"

Destiny glared at Gemma, "Going to fuck some men, get high, and run my bike into a mountain."

Gemma put her hands on her hips, "Well be back in time for family dinner."

Destiny just glared at her mother, she wanted to punch the stupid bitch right in the face, but instead she tugged her Glock into her waist band and headed out the door without another word.

Gemma looked at Clay, "How much more of this do I have to put up with? I've told her I'm sorry, but god damn Clay what does she want from me?"

Clay stood up and glared at his wife, "I don't care what you have to do this shit falls on you Gem. Make it right!" Gemma scowled as she watched her husband storm out of the room. It seemed that everyone was pissed at her right now. She made her way over to her bird's cage, "You still love me don't you boy?"

**-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Destiny had ridden all day; she didn't stop unless it was for gas or a quick drink. She wasn't sure why she headed for the clubhouse, but she was in need of a good stiff drink and she was not going to be attending the Queen's family dinner.

As she pulled into Teller-Morrow she was glad to see that most of the bikes were gone. She walked into the clubhouse to find Rat and Phil sitting at the bar drinking. She smiled at them, "Can a girl buy a drink?"

Rat jumped up first, "Oh shit Destiny. Aren't you supposed to be at the dinner?"

Destiny laughed grabbing a beer from behind the bar, "I'd rather let Phil fuck me than go to that fucking dinner."

Phil blushed and headed into the kitchen. Rat smiled at her and headed toward the dorms. Destiny grabbed her cell out of her pocket and dialed. She was glad when Hector's voice answered, "Hey chica, what you need?"

Destiny laughed, "I was wondering if you had any freelance work for a girl with time on her hands."

Hector laughed, "You looking for a job chica?"

Destiny lit a cigarette and leaned back in her chair, "You bet your ass I am."

Hector chuckled, "What domestic life not agreeing with you? I figured Trager would have you knocked up by now."

Destiny snorted, "No chance of that happening. I can't stand these fuckers. I need some money Hector. I want to start a new life somewhere."

Hector sighed, "Chica didn't you save anything from working for my sister?"

Destiny sighed, "Well I did, but a lot of it went back into the club to help Mistress out. Listen do you have any work for me?"

Hector was silent for a few minutes, "You know what, give me a few days and I'll have something for you."

Destiny let out a breath of relief, "Thank you Hector, I owe you."

Hector laughed, "Don't say that chica or I'll take it out in trade. Good bye chica."

Destiny closed her phone and finished off the beer she was nursing. Her phone vibrated again, she sighed picking it up. Her mother's voice piercing the silence of the clubhouse, "Where the hell are you? We've finished dinner; this meal was in your honor for god sakes Destiny."

Destiny ran a tried hand over her face, "I lost track of time. I'll be there soon."

Gemma sighed, "Well you better get here soon or your father will send the charter out looking for you."

Destiny hung up her phone not bothering answering her mother. She pulled herself off the bar stool and made her way to her bike. At least she missed the meal from hell.

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

When Destiny pulled her bike into the drive she chuckled. Her red Ducati looked as out of place with all the Harleys as she felt being back in Charming. She sighed as she opened the door and entered the kitchen. Tara turned and gave her a small smile, "She's pissed."

Destiny smiled, "When isn't she where I'm concerned?" Destiny hugged Tara and made her way into the dining room. As soon as she entered Tig's blue eyes filled with relief, "Where the hell where you?"

Destiny walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I lost track of time."

Tig could tell she was lying not to mention the smell of beer on her lips. But he let it slid as she made her way down the table giving kisses to the other guys.

Clay frowned at her as she kissed his cheek, "I thought you were going to check in. I must've called a dozen times today and you didn't fucking pick up."

Destiny sighed and leaned down to hug her father, "I'm here and I'm fine dad. Just needed some time to myself."

Before Clay could answer Gemma appeared, hands on her hips, "Well you're late. I saved you some dinner."

Destiny stood up and stared at her mother, "I already ate." She hadn't but she would be damned if she was going to let her mother boss her around.

Gemma moved so that she was standing toe to toe with Destiny, "You little bitch! I made this food for you. I had this dinner for you and you blew it off and you've already ate!"

Destiny just smiled at her, sinisterly, "Yup. Just doing my own thing."

Destiny wasn't ready when her head snapped back at the force of the slap that Gemma gave her. Clay was up and between the two women before anything bad could happen. Clay stared at Gemma, "That's enough. She ate already, big deal she's here now. Get your ass into the kitchen and get dessert."

Destiny glared at her mother, she didn't say anything she just turned and went out the back patio door and slipped into one of the lounge chairs outside. She lit a cigarette and stared into the sky, she fucking hated Charming, hopefully Hector would come thru and get her a job. She needed the money.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Tig standing behind her, "You alright doll?"

Destiny smiled up at him, "Right as rain. How are the croweaters?"

Tig flinched; she always seemed to know him. After the last time he was at the house and her screaming at him to get out, he had buried his sorrows in whiskey and pussy. He sat down across from Destiny, "Doll, it's you and me. Like I said."

Destiny snorted, "You never could lie to me Alex. But don't sweat it, paybacks a bitch."

Tig stared at her, "I hope you don't think that I'll put up with you fucking some other bastard."

Destiny just grinned at him, "Can't be with me every minute now can you?"

Tig was up and leaning down blocking her in the chair, "You little bitch! I'll show you that you don't need another man."

Destiny smiled innocently up at him, "Why Alexander Trager are you going to fuck me out here? At my parent's house? To teach little old me a lesson on whose pussy this is?"

Tig knew she was toying with him and it was fucking killing him. His cock was getting harder by the minute. He pulled her up and drug her toward the little gazebo in the back of the yard. He sat down and pulled her into his lap his lips crushing down on hers. His hands gripping her hair, guiding her mouth. Destiny moaned as he pulled her head back and began kissing her neck. It drove her nuts when he did that. Tig growled at her, "You like that you little bitch?"

Destiny pulled away from him and pulled her pants and panties down. Tig watched her drinking in her movements. She leaned over the bench and looked at him, "Well, you gonna fuck me Tigger or just stare at me?"

Tig smiled at her, he unbuckled his pants and grabbed her hips taking her from behind. Destiny let out a moan of pleasure as he filled her. Tig thrusted into her, his hands digging into her flesh with each push. Destiny threw her head back moaning as he picked up the pace. Tig wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her toward him; she loved it when he did this. As soon as he put just a little pressure to her neck, he felt her cum hard around him. He slumped against her seconds later when he came. They were a panting sweaty mess. Tig kissed the back of her neck, "Remember that pussy is mine." Destiny laughed as he pulled away from her, "Anything for you baby." He slapped her ass as she pulled up her pants.

Tig lit a cigarette for himself and then one for Destiny. They sat close together as they both slowed their breathing. They heard the patio door open and Clay's voice boomed out toward them, "Where the fuck are you two?"

Destiny smiled at Tig, "Duty calls." Tig took her hand as the two of them made their way into the house.

**-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Two days later Destiny sat in a small diner in Lodi waiting for Hector. He had called early that morning and said he had a small job for her. She felt like she was going to vibrate out of the booth. She needed to work, she needed some money, and she needed to get her ass out of Charming.

A few minutes later Hector walked in flanked by two of his men. Destiny rose to embrace him. Hector kissed the side of her neck and sat down across from her, "You sure you're up to this chica?"

Destiny nodded, "You bet your ass I'm up to this. What can I do for the Mayans?"

Hector slid a picture across the table to her, "Darby. I need him taken care of. He and his boys have been cutting into some of our H trade in Oakland. I need this taken care of. Address is on the back."

Destiny nodded slipping the photo into her pocket. "It will be done tonight."

Hector stood, "I knew you could handle this. Call me when it's done. No mess Destiny, don't want this coming back on either of us."

Destiny stood and smiled at him, "Don't worry, I'm good." The two embraced again, this time when they drew apart the Mayan gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "I know you're good. Stay safe chica."

Destiny watched them leave; she didn't see the black van sitting outside. She didn't see Juice and Tig watching her every move.

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Tig and Juice had been on their way back from dropping off a shipment of guns when they spotted Destiny's SUV outside of the little diner. Tig was getting ready to jump out of the van when he saw Hector Alvarez walk up to his woman and hug her.

Juice wiped the sweat from his brow, "Shit Tig, it ain't what it looks like. I'm sure…." Juice was silenced when Tig held his hand up; the man shut his mouth and watched the SAA as he watched his woman and the other man.

Tig was pissed. She had told him she was going to be looking for apartments in Charming and here she sat in Lodi. And she was sitting across from a revival MC's president. Tig's eyes narrowed as Alvarez stood. When the man kissed her lips he saw it, they had been together, he saw it in the way the man looked into her eyes. Tig balled up his fist, his woman had a lot of explaining to do, a lot of explaining.

**Ok, a little cliff hanger, Tig is pissed. Destiny has her first job away from Rosewood and her and Gemma their feud will hate up next chapter! Do your thing ! Thanks for reading everybody!**


	8. The Kill

Chapter 8…The Kill

**Thank you all for all the reads and love for this one! This chapter should be packed full of action with a small hint of sexual tension. Here we go!**

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Tig had Juice move down the block, they watched as Destiny pulled out of the diner and headed toward Charming. Tig looked Juice, "Follow her, but don't let her know we're following her." The olived skinned intelligence officer nodded. Tig pulled out his prepay and got Clay on the phone, filling him in on what they saw. Tig left the part about the kiss out, that was between him and Destiny. But the questions about why she was meeting with the president of the rival MC, was more pressing at the moment.

Juice looked over at Tig, "It looks like she's going home."

Tig sighed, turning his attention back to Clay on the phone, "Clay send one of the prospects over to your house to keep an eye on her, make sure they know to stay out of sight. Juice and I will be there in ten. We need to talk this out at Church."

Tig slammed his phone shut and watched as Destiny made her way into the house. She had a lot of explaining to do and he planned on getting to the bottom of this.

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Destiny had a small spring in her step as she made her way into the house and to her room. She pulled out her normal gear for a job like this. The only difference was she no longer had her Rosewood leather. She sighed as she pulled a plain leather vest from her closet, it would have to do. She dressed and pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. She was going to take the bike; it was easier to get away on the bike. She put her knives into her boots and put her glock in her waist band. She couldn't help but smile when she looked at herself in the mirror. A job always made her spirits high, she was good at what she did, she was a predator.

She grabbed her backpack and made her way into the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw her mother standing in the kitchen with a bag of groceries in her hands. Gemma stared at her daughter, "Well are you going to stand there or are you going to help with the bags?"

Destiny just shook her head and smiled, "Would it really kill you to do something for yourself?"

Gemma slammed the bag down on the countertop, "God Damn it Destiny when is this going to stop?"

Destiny leaned against the countertop, "Planning on dying soon?"

Gemma advanced toward her and pulled back, she had all she was going to take of her daughter's mouth. But instead of hitting Destiny, Destiny caught her wrist in mid air. She pulled her mother toward her putting the barrel of her glock against Gemma's temple. Destiny smiled, "Now it's my turn to talk. You might get away with all that high and mighty queen shit with the others but you and me; we know what you really are. You're nothing more than a manipulative bitch who whored your daughter out for the good of an MC that you will NEVER be a member of. Now the next time you touch me, I'll blow your fucking head off and make it look like suicide. Are we clear?"

Gemma swallowed hard and nodded her head. Destiny pushed her backward toward the stove and smiled at her, "Well mom, I think that might've been the best talk we've ever had. Have fun with the groceries."

Gemma watched in stunned silence as Destiny smiled at her, grabbed her black back pack and made her way out of the house, the whole time whistling. Gemma grabbed the counter trying to steady herself, the woman that had just been in her kitchen couldn't be the little girl she had once cradled and loved.

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Clay Morrow snapped shut his cell phone and deposited it in the cigar box on the pool table. His fucking head was killing him. Destiny was out of control. Clay knew that Gemma probably started the argument in the kitchen, he wasn't stupid, but his little girl had damn well finished it. Clay knew it was just a matter of time before his daughter shot his wife. He sighed as he sat down at the head of the Redwood Table.

Tig was vibrating at his side. Clay looked at him, "What do we know?"

Juice looked up from his computer, "I found some shit none of you are going to like."

Clay sighed and waved the young man to just say it. Juice took a deep breath, "It looks like Destiny or Hyde Weston, her first apartment in Vegas was leased from Hector Alavarez. She knew him back then."

Jax eyed Tig closely, "I talked to Mistress today and she said that Destiny and Hector were very close. When I asked what they could be talking about she said probably just him checking up on her."

Tig stared at his hands, his fists so tight he was surprised they weren't bleeding. Tig cleared his throat, "So did Mistress say if they had a thing?" Tig raised his eyes to look at Jax; he saw the regret in the VP's eyes before he even spoke.

Jax swallowed hard, "Yeah, Mistress said she broke it off when we came into the picture. More importantly you."

Tig stood up, "I'm gonna fucking kill him, then I'm gonna beat her ass. Why the fuck was she in that diner with him. More importantly WE are supposed to be together."

Clay stood up and kicked his chair back, "Sit the FUCK down Tig. She doesn't have a crow on her and you said they just talked for a few minutes. We need to follow her and figure out what the fuck is going on."

Piney cleared his throat at the bottom of the table, "Hey, Destiny was all alone when she left here. She had no one. If she had a relationship with Alaverez then who the fuck are we to judge her? I saw you Tig take a croweater back to your room last week. She met him, in public, not at a motel. They weren't fucking on the table. So I say for all the shit this club has put her thru we give her the benefit of the doubt. We need to be smart about this, TIG!"

Tig sat down and stared at his hands, the thought of that wetback touching his woman was burning him up. Clay sat back down next to him and slapped his shoulder, "We need to watch for now Tig and find out what the hell is going on. Destiny is out of control. She pulled a gun on Gem today."

The room erupted in noise, Clay raised his hand, "Alright shut it. There's a whole lot you don't know." Clay leaned forward and told them everything. They told them about Butcher and Gemma keeping it from him. By the time he was done the room was silent. Tig couldn't look at them; he just stared at the table. Clay leaned back in his chair, "We agree that we wait and watch. We wait to see what the fuck this is about. Gemma and Destiny have to work their shit out alone. I won't let them kill each other, but we have to take this slow."

Before he could continue Phil came into the room, "Clay I'm sorry to bother you, Rat just called she's on the move."

Clay looked around, "Ok, let's roll, but don't let her know we're following her."

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

Destiny pulled her bike into a small parking lot at the end of Darby's street. She worked her way thru back yards moving toward his place. She smiled as she easily picked the back door lock and slipped into the kitchen. She wandered around the house as she waited for Darby. When she heard the truck pull up in the driveway she hid herself in the hallway closet.

Destiny gripped her glock in her hand as she listened to his footsteps coming closer down the hallway. Once he had passed the closet and went into the kitchen she moved. She crept quietly behind him, when she clicked off the safety he turned, Destiny smiled at him, "Hector Alaverez says hello." She pulled the trigger and watched as he slumped to the floor.

Within minutes she was at the stove, she turned all the burners on the stove on full blast. After blowing out the pilot lights she lit a candle and walked out the back door. She moved quickly toward the parking lot where her bike was parked.

She turned looking down the street, she was getting ready to grab her helmet when a ringed hand clamped down on her wrist, she turned and looked into the pissed off blue eyes of Alexander Trager. Tig smiled wickedly at her, "Hey doll what are you doing out here tonight?"

Before she could make up a lie, the explosion rocked the quiet street. Tig's eyes went huge as he looked at the fire ball and then back at Destiny. He pulled her close to him, "What DID YOU DO?"

Clay pulled his bike up, "To the clubhouse. We need to get the fuck out of here. You too young lady, NOW!"

Destiny sighed as she got on the bike and traveled down the street, flanked by SAMCRO. Once she pulled into Teller-Morrow she pulled out her cell and dialed Hector. She had to move quickly, he answered on the second ring, "Chica?" Destiny watched as her father and Tig got off their bikes they would be to her in seconds, "It's done." She took her phone and slammed it to the ground stomping it with her boot.

Clay had her by the back of the hair and pulled her off the bike, he gripped her hair making her look at him, "CLUBHOUSE, NOW!"

Destiny swallowed hard as her father pushed her toward the clubhouse. She watched as the guys eyed her, she squared her shoulders and held her head up high. She wasn't going to back down, they brought her home, she didn't want to come home. This whole mess, including her, was on them.

Destiny walked into church and sat down at the table. Lounging back in what was normally Piney's seat. Her father, Jax, and Tig came in behind her and slammed the door. Clay went his seat while Jax and Tig stood near Destiny.

Clay pointed at her, "Tell me what the fuck that was tonight?"

Destiny held her chin up high, "I had a job to do. I did it."

Clay couldn't believe the iron clad emotionless face she had; he leaned toward her, "For the Mayans?"

He chuckled when he saw her face give for just a second; she was shocked that they knew. Clay leaned back and smiled at her, "Didn't think we knew who we were with? Little girl, there isn't much you can get away with this town without me finding out."

Destiny clenched her fists, "Well it's too bad you couldn't do that when I was younger." She watched as Clay flinched at her words, Destiny started to get up, "We are done here."

Before she was fully standing Tig pushed her down in the chair, "Not even close doll. Sit your ass down. We have questions."

She laughed and pulled a cigarette from her vest, "Like what? You did your homework I'm sure. You pissed Tiggie that I was fucking Hector when I was in Vegas? Ain't like you were a fucking saint when I was gone." He slapped her, her hair fell in her face. When she righted herself she stared at him with those cold hazel eyes.

Jax moved between her and Tig, "I'm not going to let you hit my sister. You need to back the fuck off Tig."

Tig stalked toward Clay and sat down next to him, his anger was boiling until she looked at him. His rings had cut her cheek and she had blood pouring down her face. He couldn't look at her any more, he stared at the table.

Jax turned to Destiny, "You need to watch your mouth. We're trying to keep you safe. You can't go off pulling shit like this. Not in Charming. Why the hell did you do it?"

Destiny looked at her brother, she truly did love him. Out of everyone involved in SAMCRO he was the only one that hadn't hurt her, "I wanted money so I could start over somewhere. Get a fresh start. Somewhere where no one looked at me like I was a piece of shit or babied me. Somewhere where I could live MY life."

Clay stood up and moved to take his daughter's face in his hands, he sighed, "I'm sorry little girl. I truly am, but I can't let you go right now. We need to make this right. Tig loves you, I love you, Jax loves you, the club loves you. We need to help you thru this right now. Till I say so, you don't go anywhere with someone with you. Tig and Jax will get your stuff from my house and you will stay here with Tig. I'm not letting you go floating off into the great unknown. I love you." He placed a kiss on her head, he could feel her flinch but he pulled her against him into an embrace.

Clay turned and looked at Tig and Jax, "Take her weapons."

Destiny went wide eyed, she pushed against her father and made for the door, but Tig and Jax were on her. They pushed her against the table. Tig holding her arms behind her, his voice was low in her ear, "Relax, we don't want to hurt you." Jax pulled her knives from her boots and her gun from her waist band.

Once they had stripped her of her weapons, Tig released her. She moved slowly away from the table. She glared at the three men. "You can't always watch me. It's just a matter of time before I get away. You're fooling yourselves. When I get away the next time, you won't find me."

Clay sighed, "Are you going to walk to Tig's room or do you want to do this the hard way?"

Destiny smiled at him, "The hard way of course."

Jax and Tig advanced on her, she fight them tooth and nail. One of her kicks connected to her brother's stomach, Jax fell back as Tig advanced on her. She smiled as she delivered a round house kick to his face. She went up over the table and made her way to the door. She ran full force toward the lot, but then she felt large arms, grabbing her waist. Opie slammed her down into the hard floor; Destiny could taste blood in her mouth. She struggled but he laid his weight against her, making it impossible to move. "Get the fuck off me."

Opie leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Can't do that this time Destiny. Now quit fighting me."

Happy helped Opie pull her off the ground. Jax, Tig, and Clay stood in the doorway of church as the two men walked her back toward the dorms. Destiny screamed at her father, "You're gonna have to kill me to make me stay here, you son of a bitch!" Clay just sighed as she disappeared with Happy and Opie to the back.

Tig clapped Clay on the back, "She'll be fine once she calms down."

Clay sighed, "Yeah well good luck with that. I'm going home to deal with my crazy old lady. I expect her to be here in the morning, or it's your head Trigger."

Happy emerged from the dorms a few seconds later, he was laughing, "Shit man she's going nuts in there. Opie is holding the door shut and she's tearing your room apart. I ain't going back in there unless I can pump a round in her."

Tig sighed; it was going to be a long ass night.

**SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA-SOA**

When Destiny woke up the next morning she saw Happy sitting in a chair by the door reading a bike magazine. Destiny sighed, "How did you get babysitting duty?"

Happy laughed, "I guess I pissed someone off."

Destiny got off the bed and stretched, see started toward the bathroom and she ran into the brick wall which was Happy Lowman, "Where ya going girl?"

Destiny chuckled, "To the bathroom. There's no windows and I'm really sure that Tig made sure all the sharps were out of there. So you're safe big guy."

Happy relaxed as she went into the door and closed the door behind her. Destiny snickered as she pulled his cell from the waistband of her sleep shorts. Stupid idiots, under estimating her again. She turned on the water and dialed Rene's number.

Rene answered after the third ring, "What?"

Destiny chuckled, "Hey girl how's it going?"

Rene sighed, "Shit Hyde where the fuck are you? I've been trying to reach you for two days. Hector called me this morning and he's worried."

Destiny laughed, "Well I'm under house arrest after the little job I did for him. Tig found out about me and Hector. My life is shit. I need some help getting the fuck out of here. Do you think you'd give your sister a hand?"

Rene chuckled, "Still thinking about Miami?"

Destiny sighed, "Hell yes. I need a few days of good behavior to get them to lower their guard. Do you think you and the girls could be here in three days?"

Rene laughed, "Yeah we're about done with this shit here. Where do you need us to be?"

Destiny took a deep breath, "There's a small play ground at the edge of the compound. If you girls can be there near dusk I'll make sure my fat ass gets over the fence."

Rene laughed, "Alright girl. I'll be there girl. Just be smart and stay safe."

When Destiny came out of the bathroom Tig was standing near the bed, she had to chuckle, he looks so tired. He had placed a plate of food on the small bed side table. "Brought you something to eat."

Destiny flopped down on the bed and smiled at him, "Thank you warden."

Tig shot her a look, "Watch your mouth."

Destiny didn't say anything she just grabbed a fry off her plate and sat there eating. A knock at the door made a small grin play on her face. Tig moved to the door and Destiny pulled the phone from her shorts and pulled that back off erasing the last call made.

Tig frowned as soon as he saw Happy's face, "What did she do?"

Happy pushed past the SAA and stood at the edge of the bed, he held out his hand, "Phone."

Destiny smiled innocently and put the phone in his hand, "God Hap, you can't take a joke."

Happy glared at her, he turned to Tig, "Better figure out who she called."

Tig closed the door when Happy left. He turned to her and crossed his arms, "Who did you call?"

Destiny laughed, "Won't you like to know warden."

Tig was across the room, his arm crushing down on her windpipe; his eyes were burning with anger, "TELL ME!"

Destiny knew when she was beat, she choked out her words, "I called Rene. Jesus Alex, get the fuck off me."

Tig pulled back his arm, but didn't let her up, "What did you call her for?"

Destiny tried to turn her face; she didn't want to look at him. Tig shook her, "LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!"

She turned to him, her eyes narrowing, "I told her to get my money from Hector. I'm going to need it, if you assholes ever let me out of here."

Tig grinned at her; it gave Destiny a cold chill. She knew how Tig could get, but having him be that way with her was starting to freak her out. Tig ran his tongue down the side of her neck, "Baby this doesn't have to be bad. We could have a lot of fun with you being trapped in here with me."

Destiny stared at him, the wheels in her head started to turn, she did love this man, even if they shouldn't be together. Maybe if she gave in to him, she could soften him up and get her ass out to the playground in three days.

She smiled up at him, "You want to fuck the prisoner warden?" Her hand running down his chest, she grabbed the now getting bigger budge in his pants. She smiled at him wickedly.

Tig pulled away like she had burnt him, "Knock it the fuck off. Eat your lunch, and get your ass dressed. Your mom and dad want to talk to you." She watched him leave the room and she sighed, it was going to be a long three days.

**Ok, there you go! I hope you enjoy this one. I'll be out of town for a few days so I'm trying to update everything, but this story is screaming at me. Thanks for your support**** kaye**


	9. Nowhere But Up

Chapter 9…..Nowhere but up

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows. I hope you forgive me for the lapse in updates, but here is a new one for the NEW YEAR. Warning, Destiny is tough but Tig is tougher….Enjoy the ride, Kaye.**

**-Rosewood-**

The last three days had been hell on Destiny; she had been pulled aside by her father a good handful of times. Sometimes he tried the 'remember the good times' shit and other times he pressed her about her life away from SAMCRO. She really did love her dad, but that shit was getting old. Her mother had steered clear of her after the short talk she had with both of her parents, that ended when Destiny took great pleasure in telling her mother in great detail just how Butcher had died. Of course Destiny only got a few sentences out before the hardened Queen began sobbing and Tig had to carry her back to the dorm. Tig had just stared at her in disgust as Destiny rolled all over the bed laughing her ass off at the memory of her mother's face.

Poor Tig. He was really getting an education on just who Destiny was now, or at least who she wanted him to see at the moment. He slept in the chair blocking the door every night. Since their almost rump three days ago he had made sure to keep his distance.

Now standing looking at herself in the mirror of the small dorm bathroom Destiny sighed. Part of her wanted to just let the walls down and sob into his arms telling him everything, telling him that she wanted to fix herself, not be the thing that her life had turned her into. But that would be admitting how damaged she was, it would show weakness, and weakness meant she would end up hurt in the end. She chanted over and over in her head that love was weakness, weakness that would only destroy what was left of her heart.

She pulled her hair up into a tight pony tail and studied her face, she had to be hard, running was one thing that Destiny could do well and she planned on doing just that. Over the last few nights Tig had allowed her to go out and sit on the swings at dusk. Usually one of the prospects or Juice went with her while Tig stayed back by the clubhouse sitting on the picnic table staring at her. She could sense that he realized she was up to something, but she knew he couldn't quite put a finger on just what that was.

Tonight was the night, they had finished dinner in the common room of the clubhouse and she had gone for her shower, just like she had been doing the past three days. She took a deep breath, she walked out into the room and glanced around, a picture sitting on Tig's dresser caught her eye. It was a picture of the two of them taken during the rebuild of Rosewood, they were both smiling, Tig's arm was around her. Destiny smiled softly as she folded the picture and put it into her back pocket, just a little something to remember him by. Destiny held her chin up high and squared her shoulders.

When she made it to the bar area Juice stood up and smiled at her, "Ready to go?"

Destiny nodded, she scanned the room, "Just us tonight?"

Juice laughed, shaking his head, "Tig is in with Clay, he said he'd be out as soon as he's done. He wanted us to wait, but I told him it was no big deal. It's not going to be a big deal right?"

Destiny nodded, giving him a half pissy, half sweet smile, "I'll behave, just need some air."

Juice gave her his best goofy ass smile, "Let's go, come on."

Destiny felt bad for him as she walked in front of him toward the playground area, she liked Juice. Hopefully she won't have to hurt him too badly to get the fuck out of here. When she opened the gate she glanced at the fence and smirked seeing a black ribbon tied there, Renee was there, it was a signal they had used before. She sat down on the swing watching Juice as he lit a smoke standing at the gate. She slowly pushed herself back and forth watching the intelligence officer, waiting for the right moment. When his eyes cut over toward the garage and his back was semi turned, she launched herself off the swing. She landed on him knocking him to the ground, she whispered to him, "I'm really sorry", then she slammed his head into the ground. Once he was down she worked herself up the fence, she smiled when she saw Renee and three of her Rosewood sisters waiting for her. She jumped down and ran across the empty lot behind TM and threw herself onto the back of Renee's bike, "GO!" The four bikes came to life speeding away, Destiny glanced over her shoulder hoping that Juice would be alright and praying that her family would finally leave her alone.

**-Rosewood-**

Tig and Clay came out of the clubhouse and scanned the playground; Tig started walking toward the area when he saw Juice out cold on the ground, "What the fuck?" Tig picked up the pace, when he got to Juice he knelt down just as his brother started to come too.

Tig slapped his face a few times, "Kid, where the fuck is she?"

Juice looked around, still confused, his hand going to his head. Clay was now towering over him, "Juice! Where the fuck is my kid?"

Juice shook his head as Tig helped him sit up, "She jumped me, she was on the swing. I only turned around for a second, then she was on me."

Tig sighed pulling the man up and walking him toward the clubhouse. Juice sighed, "I'm sorry Tig."

Tig nodded his head, "It's alright kid, if it wasn't you it would've been one of us."

Once Chibs had looked over Juice, Juice pulled up the surveillance video of the lot. The guys all stood around staring at the television everyone groaning at the move Destiny had done. Tig watched as she made fast work of climbing up the fence, damn she had learned a lot of shit in her few years she was gone. Tig glanced at Clay, "We need to call Alaverez, we need to find out where she would go."

Clay nodded pulling out his phone; this shit was going to stop today. He was going to figure out a way to tie his kid up and keep her in Charming if it was the last thing he ever did.

**-Rosewood-**

Hector Alvarez laughed as he sat down at the park just outside of Lodi. "You lost her already?"

Tig clenched his fist and went to stand up, but Clay caught him pulling him back down next to him at the picnic table. Clay stared at Alvarez, "We need to know where she is."

Alvarez took a long drag on his cigar, "I don't think that's going to happen, esse. Not until you convince me that you plan on helping her, not doing more harm. Because from where I sit most of her pain has come from SAMCRO. So convince me."

Clay sat back sighing, "We don't know what happened when she left us, did you make her into what she became? Because if you did I'll fucking….."

Alvarez stood up the same time as Clay and Tig, all three men glaring at each other. Jax came over to the table pushing Clay and Tig back onto the bench, he looked at Alvarez, "Listen man, no one here is happy with all the shit that went down before she left, we all fucking missed it. But we want to make it right. It's clear that we all love her; we just need to know where she is. We want her home with her family; you have my fucking word that she will be taken care of. Please, there's no need for a fucking war when we all want the same thing, what's best for Destiny."

Alvarez sighed sitting back down, he shook his head, "I'll tell you where she is, but first you should know a few things about her. Shit I know my sister didn't tell you. If you're going to get her, you need to know why she's so fucking broken."

Tig growled, "We know why, fucking Butcher."

Alaverz shook his head, "No it wasn't just Butcher." Alaverz took a drag on his cigar and looked at Tig, "Did you know she was pregnant when she left?"

Tig felt the air go out of his lungs; he sat back and ran his hands over his face, "Nah, she wasn't. She would've told me if she was."

Alvarez sighed, "I met her when I found her lying in an alley. She was living in a shit hole hotel in Vegas. She was working bartending at this little dive. One night she was leaving to drop the deposit off when she got jumped by a group of little shits. She fought back and they beat the piss out of her. I found her with a few of my guys, we called an ambulance. There was blood everywhere, I didn't think she would make it, but she did. When we checked into the hospital I told them she was my cousin, so the doctor kept me updated on her condition. I felt sick when they told me she had lost the baby; she had been three months along. When she came too I told her, she thanked me for saving her, but she didn't mean it. A few weeks went by and I forgot about her, went on with my life. Until we got a call from a friend of the club that someone was shooting up his next door neighbor's house. I grabbed my guys and headed there, what I saw when I opened that door will haunt me forever."

Alvarez paused seeing that everyone was hanging on his word, he took a deep breath, "She was sitting in the corner of the room, there were bodies everywhere. She had gone in there alone taking out the little punks that killed her baby. Her hair was in her face so I didn't see it until I got close, she was covered in makeup, she did her face up to look like a reaper. Her eyes were dead. In her hand was a small handgun, she had it pointed to her head. I could hear the click of the trigger being pulled. I knelt down in front of her and slowly touched her knee, she looked up at me and said, 'I ran out of bullets', she kept saying it over and over again. I thought about killing her myself, since she was such a mess, but instead I took her to my sister. Mistress trained her, helped bring her back from that dark place. We slowly developed a relationship, I think because I had seen her at her lowest point. I knew I couldn't offer her anything, I had an old lady already, but I care about what happens to her. Between what Butcher did, you fucking failing her, and losing her baby the woman has been through enough. I thought it would stop when she put Butcher down."

Clay glared at him, "Then why the fuck did you give her that job. Why not fucking call me?"

Alvarez shook his head, "You don't know her like I do. If Destiny was feeling twitching then she was gonna do something stupid. The best thing for her is to kill shit, she has nothing else. See that's what you don't get, she's lonely and miserable inside. She feels like no one can love her, she's damaged, bad. I figured if I gave her a job she settled in here, start the life she deserves. But asshole over here saw us at the diner and fucked that all up."

Tig was across the table his hands twisting in Alvarez's kutte, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

The sound of guns being drawn cut through the silence. Jax pulled Tig away from the table walking him away from the Mayans so Clay could find out where Destiny was. Jax watched as Tig paced back and forth by the bikes, muttering to himself everyone once in awhile. Jax lit a smoke and watched as his SAA fell apart. Tig screamed, "FUCK!" finally kneeling down his hands on his head.

Jax knelt down next to him, "You done now?"

Tig looked up at him, tears brimming in his eyes, "I didn't know she was pregnant. I would never have left her; I would've left the club for her." The last words coming out in an almost whisper.

Jax sighed patting him on the shoulder, "I know brother, but to get her back we need you to have your shit together. She has to have something to come back for; she needs something other than killing to be her outlet. She fucking needs you. I know how much you love her, now like I asked, are you done?"

Tig nodded and the two of them stood up, "Yeah man I'm good." Jax pulled him into a half hug just as Clay and the others walked up toward them.

Clay sighed slipping his sunglasses on, "She's in Blyth held up in some little shit hole with those bitches from Rosewood. Alvarez said she'll be there till tomorrow, so we need to bust ass and get there."

Tig nodded and climbed on his bike, he had miles of road to clear the shit in his head. As the pulled out into formation, his mind went to the baby that never got to take a breath and the broken woman that had carried that pain alone for way too long.

**-Rosewood-**

Destiny stood outside the shitty hotel laughing as she watched Renee and Bug as the two women bickered back and forth. They had been at it for the last hour, someone had dented Renee's bike and she was throwing blame at Bug. Destiny chuckled and threw her cigarette to the ground, "Hey Renee, I'm heading to the liquor store, I'm out of smokes. You two need anything?"

Renee just shook her head and waved her on. Destiny zipped up her hoodie, pulling the hood over her head trying to hide her face as much as she could. Though they were several hours away from Charming, she wasn't taking the chance on someone finding her. She sighed, glad that the liquor store was close, as she walked up and down the aisles she picked up a bottle of rum and a bottle of tequila. She was glad when the kid behind the counter didn't talk much; apparently he was pissed at the world too, she could relate. She carried the bag close to her, keeping her eyes downcast.

When she got back to the hotel she smirked her two friends were gone, hopefully off somewhere drinking and laughing about what assholes they were earlier. She grabbed her keys from her pocket and opened the door to her room. She sighed once she was in the darkness; she locked the door and crossed to the dresser, flipping on the light. When she turned around she felt her body go tense, her heartbeat sped up, and she scanned the room looking for a way out.

Tig chuckled from the bed when he saw her glanced at the sliding glass doors of the patio, "Don't even think about it. HAP! Show the lady you're out there."

Happy opened the patio door and smiled sinisterly at Destiny. She swallowed hard, crossing her arms and staring at her feet. Tig nodded to Happy and the man disappeared through the patio door shutting it behind him. Tig walked over and leaned over Destiny looking in the bag, "Planning on having a party tonight?"

Destiny didn't say anything; she just dug her fingers into her arms hugging herself harder. Tig leaned into her, pinning her with his hips, while one hand went to her hip while the other lifted her chin, "Aren't you happy to see me? You left without saying goodbye and poor Juice. I hated calling his mom and telling her you killed him."

Destiny snapped her eyes to his, "I didn't kill him."

Tig felt relief, she cared if she had killed Juice, that was a good sign, but he bit it down. He needed to keep on task, Tig pushed away from her heading toward the front door, he flung it open and revealed Jax and Chibs who leaned in and smirked at her. Tig grinned at her, "Nah, he's fine, just wanted to see if you gave a fuck, which you must. And now you have nowhere to run. We rented both rooms on either side and the one above us. So you and I can have a long overdue talk."

Destiny narrowed her eyes at him, "Where are my friends?"

Jax smirked at her, "They're fine doll. Got a couple of Nomads keeping them company. We spilt them up so they're easier to control. Once you and Tig have your talk and you're on the back of his bike tomorrow we'll let them go. Now you two have a good night." Jax winked at Tig and pulled the door shut; Tig walked over and locked the door. Once his back was turned Destiny lunged at him grabbing for his gun.

Tig chuckled; he looked over his shoulder at her, "Oh baby you can't wait to get your hands on me." Tig turned around and smirked, holding his hands up, "Go ahead, pat me down. You really didn't think I was stupid enough to bring any weapons in here with me?"

Destiny backed away from him, she couldn't believe she was trapped in here with him. She had to get to her bag in the bathroom, she kept her throw away in there, she knew he wouldn't check in there. Tig smirked as her knees hit the edge of the bed and she sat down hard on her ass. He leaned over her, one hand on either side of her, Tig's face hardened, "You pissed yet?" He studied her face watching as her eyes darkened, he smirked, "Good."

Destiny head butted him with everything she had. Tig stumbled backward as she scrambled to the bathroom, when she tried to lock the door she saw they had removed the door knob. She scrambled for her bag and grabbed her throw away. By the time she turned around Tig was standing in the doorway blood making a small trail down the side of his face where she connected with his head. She aimed for his shoulder and fired, the gun clicked, Tig took a step forward, holding his shoulder, "That was just a shoulder shot. What a hardened killer like you doesn't miss? Someone must be going soft, maybe it's because I'm the father of the baby you lost. Just couldn't bring yourself to kill me, right doll?"

Destiny felt her breath coming out in short bursts, she held the gun up at him pulling the trigger fast, but nothing happened and Tig continued walking toward her.

He knelt down in front of her, his voice was soft, "You wanted to keep the baby, because it was part of me. It was a mixture of us; it wasn't your fault that the baby died."

Destiny shook her head, she could feel tears falling down her cheeks, her voice cracked, "You…you don't get to talk about that…..you don't know shit about me…..you didn't give a shit about me….you never have … just let me GO!"

Tig pulled her into his chest, Destiny punched at his back as he cradled her face pulling her closer. Tig took every hit not letting his grip slip from her; he sat down on the floor dragging her with him. The dam of feelings that she had been carrying around broke and she crumbled, sobbing into his chest. Tig steeled himself, knowing that if he didn't keep his emotions under control the situation would explode around him. He held her for a long time, just stroking her hair, his shirt was soaked with her tears but he didn't care. He kissed her head, "I can't let you go. I did that once and it didn't work out for either of us. I love you doll, you aren't going anywhere without me."

Tig finally moved after awhile, he shifted her off his lap. When he stood up and stared down at her, his heart broke; she looked so lost curled up against the bath tub. He sighed picking her up and carrying her into the bed and laying her down. He brushed her hair away from her face, "Where are you? I know you're in there; you just have to fight to get to me, get out of your own head baby. Come back to me."

He sighed standing up he walked toward the door, he needed a fucking break. Just as he went to open the door he heard her voice, it was so soft he thought for a minute he thought he was dreaming. He walked back over toward her so he could see her face, "What did you say doll?"

Destiny looked up at him, "I don't think I can be her again, it hurts too much."

Tig brushed his hand across her face, his thumb tracing along her jaw bone, "It's ok baby, we'll find her together. You just need to learn that I'm all in, I'm not letting either of us leave this time." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

When he opened the door Chibs looked up at him, "Everything alright brother?"

Tig nodded, "Just need some air, can you sit with her." He grabbed Chibs' kutte as he walked past him, "Don't turn your fucking back on her."

Chibs nodded, "Aye brother."

Tig paced back and forth in the parking lot smoking, letting everything sink in. He had broken through to her, the her that she kept hidden behind the walls she had built over the years. He saw what was underneath, the same little girl he had found in that garage all those years ago. He sighed, he just didn't know how the hell he was going to keep her and keep the demons away.

**-Rosewood-**

When Destiny woke the next morning she felt awful, she pulled herself up leaning against the headboard. Tig was staring at her, he had came back from his walk and she was sound asleep. So he pulled a chair over next to the bed, he held her hand and brushed at her hair, touching her even in her sleep to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. He didn't sleep, he couldn't he was too afraid that she would slip away if he took his eyes off her.

Destiny cleared her throat keeping her eyes focused on her hands that were folded in her lap. "Can I have something to drink and a cigarette?"

Tig nodded, "Sure." Destiny watched his back as he walked over to the dresser grabbing a water bottle and digging through the bag he pulled her pack of cigarettes out. He handed her both and sat back down in the chair.

Destiny took a long drink and set the water bottle next to her. She put a cigarette in her mouth and before she could ask Tig had his lighter out and lit it for her. His eyes never leaving her, she nodded at him, "Thank you."

Tig lit one of his own and sat back in the chair, his voice sounded rough when he spoke, "Did you know when you left?"

Destiny shook her head, focusing on the water bottle that now sat between her legs, "No, I found out when I got to Vegas. I knew I couldn't go home; you had Colleen and the girls to think about. I didn't want to come between you and your family anymore than I already had. By the time it happened I figured it was best a burden for me to carry. I really wanted the baby." She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears again. She looked away and took a long drag on her smoke trying to get her nerves under control. This was the one thing she couldn't keep buried, if she didn't talk about it, she was fine. But once she did, she couldn't hide how raw she was inside.

Tig sighed, leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees, "So why didn't you call Jax at least when it happened? He would've helped you."

Destiny shrugged, "Butcher was still on the radar. I knew me coming back would just destroy all of you, so I stayed away."

Tig watched her face, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Destiny choked on a sob, she shook her head, taking another long drag on her cigarette, "You talked to Hector. God damn him…." She whispered mostly to herself.

Tig moved to sit on the bed his hand going to her feet; he gently rubbed the tops of them, his eyes focused on hers. "I asked you why?"

Destiny glared at him, "Why do you fucking think? I'm better off dead, that's why. Why do you think I've been doing all this shit for so many years? I just know it's a matter of time before some lucky fucker gets it right and kills me. I pray for it most nights, it has to be better than the emptiness I suffer with. I have nothing to hold me together now; Mistress kicked me out from the last thing that tethered me to this Earth." She half chuckled, "I figured Miami would be safe. I have connections there, go on one last job and make sure I didn't come back. But you guys found me before I could play that card."

Tig stood up, he paced back and forth in front of the bed, he wanted to put his fist through the fucking wall. He took a few deep breaths and sat back down in the chair, trying to get his shit together, "Why would you want to die? You could still have a baby; you could have the life you deserve."

Destiny looked at him, her face stone cold, "With who?"

Tig snorted, running his hands over his head, "With me! That's fucking who! Don't you get fucking sick of your poor pitiful me act? You had shit handed to you, I get that; we have all shit in our past. But now you pick yourself up and buck the fuck up! Is that what you are Destiny? You're gonna let Butcher win? Let those little punk bastards that killed our baby win? Hell are you gonna let Gemma win? You know as well as I do that you being alive will torture her worse than you dying." He grabbed her arms shaking her, "KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF!" He stared at her, his breathing was hard and his eyes were wide. She broke her face twisting up.

She tried to turn away from him, but he held her face in his hands, "No, you look at me Destiny. Tell me; tell me you want to live!"

Destiny swallowed hard, "Not alone!"

Tig nodded, "You aren't alone doll, I'm right the fuck here." He rolled over her, pulling her into his chest, as she clung to him. "It's you and me baby, it was meant to be, stop fighting it."

Destiny nodded into his chest, her hands twisted into the front of his shirt, "I'm so scared Alex. I can't get hurt again."

Tig nodded, wrapping his arms around her, "I know doll, I promise if I hurt you I'll put a bullet in both our fucking heads, that's how sure I am that, this is going to work."

A sharp knock at the door made Tig groan, he tilted her head up toward his face and kissed her lips, "I gotta get that baby." Destiny nodded moving to the edge of the bed. Tig opened the door to find Clay standing there.

Clay glanced over Tig's shoulder to see his daughter, her head was down. Clay sighed, "We need to get moving, how are things here? She coming with us?"

Before Tig could answer, her voice floated toward them, "I'm coming with Alex. You can let the others go."

Tig raised his eyebrows at Clay, "She's coming with ME."

Clay smiled, a great sense of relief spreading through his body, he glanced at Destiny, though she didn't look up at him, "That's great news baby girl. Great news. We leave in five."

Tig closed the door and stood there looking at her. She finally looked up at him, "What about Renee?"

Tig chuckled, "We sent them packing last night, I promised her she could call you in a few days. Come on doll we need to get your shit together."

Destiny stood up and went into the bathroom, when she came back out Jax was standing there smiling at her. She went to him letting him wrap his arms around her, "I'm so glad you're coming back with us. You scared the shit out of all of us."

Destiny nodded into his chest, "I'm so sorry."

Jax nodded pulling away from her, "Don't pull that shit again."

Destiny looked around the room, "Where's Tig?"

Jax smirked, "He's getting cleaned up for the ride, he hasn't slept in two fucking days over all this shit. He needed a shower and some coffee. You're stuck with me till he gets back."

**-Rosewood-**

Tig finished putting Destiny's stuff into his saddle bags and he glanced over at her and Jax. The two of them had been sitting there talking for the longest time. Every once and awhile he saw her wipe at her eyes, but she seemed solid, at least better. He walked over toward the two siblings; he smiled down at her, "Ready doll?"

Destiny nodded; hugging her brother she held her hand up for Tig to pull her to her feet. He was happy when she wrapped her arms around his waist; Jax smirked at him and walked toward his own bike. Tig kissed the top of her head, "Let's go home doll."

**Ok, there you go! Lots of drama and this one was kind of long! I hope I did it justice. Now how will they settle into life, will Destiny's past come knocking? Will Tig be able to handle things when she snaps? Ok do your thing! Your reviews are like a drug! Happy New Year, Kaye**


End file.
